Willamina
by angelaleopard
Summary: After Ciel becomes a demon, he soon returns to the Phantomhive estate. Enter Willamina. She has pale white hair with deep purple eyes. Now fast forward to present day. Here we have the two beloved demons and the new maid, Camille. Who are these two girls and why are both their fates entwined with the Phantomhive Household?
1. Prologue

**Prologue-**

_1892, Somewhere in England_

"You have the choice. Which one will you shoot, darling?" A creepy, overweight man with an even creepier mustache said. The girl with the pure white hair held the gun with shaking fingers. Across the room, were the two people she held dearest; her brother and her lover. Her younger brother laid bound and unconscious.

"The choice is yours and yours alone," her lover said, "You can always find love again but you cannot replace family." The tears that she was fighting back finally burst through, making her deep purple eyes look more vibrant than ever. Her hands began to shake even more.

"You're running out of time sweetheart." The creep said. She tried to think of a way that she could save all of them but it soon dawned on her that death was inevitable for one of them. She turned to her capturer.

"May I say some goodbyes before I choose?" She asked sweetly. The creep nodded. She looked back over to her lover.

"You need to know that I will love you always. You also need to know that i'm so sorry for what i'm about to do-"

"You don't need to apologize," he interrupted.

"Yes I do. I hope that in another life, we could have been happy." The gun went off. Blood splattered everywhere. There was the thud of the body and a yell.


	2. I: London and Nightmares

I was standing in the lobby of the London City Airport, scanning the crowd at an attempt to find my new employer. There was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around.

"Excuse me, are you Camille Amadori?" The first thing i noticed about the tall and dapper man was his blood red eyes.

"Yes. You must be my new employers butler." I responded.

"I'm guessing you didn't read what i gave the agency to give to you." He grabbed one of my bags and walked out the door. I had to jog to keep up with him.

"Sorry, but with twelve hours notice, i had to pack and jump onto the first flight to London, which is a ten hour flight from California."

"Its understandable. We have somewhat of a drive so you can read it on the way and if you have any questions you can ask me in the mean time." I sighed. He opened the door for me and I got into the car.

"I never got your name."

"I'm sorry. I am Sebastian Michaelis, and as you guessed i'm am the young masters personal butler." Within seconds, the car was pulling out of the airport terminal and onto the highway. I pulled out the packet from my purse and began reading. It contained basic information about the young Earl. Ciel Phantomhive, 18 year old owner and CEO of the Funtom Toy Company. He had many alias' but hes most commonly known as the Queens Guard Dog or the Queen's Watchdog. Everything else in this packet was work schedules, dress codes, etcetera, etcetera.

"Miss Camille, you're seventeen correct?"

"Yep."

"May I ask why you're spending your time as a maid when you should be heading to college?"

"I'm taking a gap year or two to save up more money so I won't be in debt for the rest of my life." He snickered.

"Thats a very intelligent move. Do you know what you'd like to go for?"

"I haven't decided between international business, linguistics, or english literature."

"Why not do a major in international business and a minor in linguistics?"  
>"I've never thought of that...doing both would help with the whole international part." I was thinking outloud.<p>

"I must say, Camille, that i have never seen hair as beautiful as yours."

"Thank you."

"We will be arriving to the manner soon. Than i will show you to your room, you will speak with the Earl, help serve dinner, than you may return to your room and unpack. There is a maids uniform for you in your room. Please put that on after you speak with the Earl." I nodded.

"Please tell me the maids outfit isn't something... i don't really know how to say this without being blunt or offensive..."

"Go ahead."

"Its not whore-ish is it?" He laughed.

"You don't need to worry about that. It is a classy uniform, but it is still a dress." I nodded. As we drove through the countryside, i began to smell a very pungent odor.

"Sebastian, do you smell that?" My head started to pound and the world around me looked as if it were spinning. I knew this smell...if only i could place it...

* * *

><p>When I awoke, all I saw was darkness. It wasn't the comforting darkness that lulled you to sleep, but the darkness that held all of your deepest and darkest fears. After remembering this mornings events I began to calm down, just a bit. Even though my hands were tied behind a chair, I could still feel my hands shaking. I was trying to keep myself calm, its been a while but I should know how to handle these situations perfectly. I needed to clear my head. I won't be able to think if I wasn't calm, but I needed to ack terrified and afraid.<p>

I closed my eyes and took deep, shaky breaths. After repeating this technique a few times, i finally calmed down and cleared my head. I was just in time too. I say this because as I took my last shaky breath, the door opened to reveal a short figure walking towards me.


	3. II: The Kidnapping of Miss KGB

_~flashback~ _

_5 years ago, May , Location Unknown _

"_What's going on? Why am I here?" The man backhanded be across the face._

"_You know why you're here. Stop with the act!" Tears streamed down my face._

"_What are you talking about?" My voice began to crack. _

"_We want information about your mother."_

"_My mother died two months ago!" _

"_But we want to know how." _

"_Her plain was hijacked and she tried to help get people to safety.-" the man was laughing._

"_Is that what you think?" He stopped laughing when he saw how confused I was. _

"_You truly don't know?" I shook my head._

"_You're mother was an extraordinary woman. No one could fight like she could. She was a retired MI6 officer. She was brought back in for a debt she owed. The plain that she died on wasn't taken down by a terrorist. It was taken down by her to kill the terrorists on board. The only body that wasn't recovered was your mothers. I want to know what happened to her. I want to find her."_

"_Why?"_

"_My family was on that plain. No it wasn't the terrorists, but a whole hearted, loving and innocent family."_

_~end flashback~  
><em>

"Camille Stella Amadori ...daughter of MI6 agent Andra Mirabelle Amadori, trained by Dreesen Nikolas Acker / current head of the KGB, current maid of the Earl Phantomhive, hitman for hire... I can keep going on." I didn't need to act afraid. He knew who I was. I flashed him my award winning smile. I was smiling because this idiot didn't bind my legs to the chair. I almost laughed. I twisted my bracelet around twice and a mini knife popped out. I began to cut the rope.

"It seems as if you know everything about me but I know absolutely nothing about you."

"You'll find out eventually...but for now you'll have to wonder. I do hope it will keep you up a night."

"Pervert." He snickered and I continued. "What do you want with me anyway, oh mighty capturer." I rolled my eyes.

"You're bait of course. The Queen's Watchdog should be here any minute to come rescue his newest employee." He was leaning over in front of me, his breath smelt of cigarettes. I sighed.

"I'm an employee. Disposable, replaceable, able to find anywhere, employee." He inched closer, taking the bait. He put his hand under my chin and made me look him in the eye.

"Quite the opposite actually. You are now considered property of the Phantomhive boy. He protects his property very well. Especially when it comes to damsels in distress." I smirked.

"I'm no damsel." He backed up a bit. Perfect. I kicked up and arched my back, creating the perfect angle to kick him in the face. Right under the chin. I reached into my grey riding boots and pulled out a dagger. Two men walked in. Both were exact opposites. While one was tall, the other was average height. When one had a beautiful blue eye, the other had two piercing red eyes. One had grey-blue hair, the others was black as night.

"Sebastian?"

"Nice to see you again Camille. I'm sorry we didn't come sooner but it seems like you had everything in control... may i ask how you knew how to fight and why you have a dagger?"  
>"I grew up in a sketchy neighborhood. My mom wanted me to learn how to defend myself since it was only us and my grandparents." The lie was simple. Its the one i've always used and since i've always needed to explain myself, I used it a lot. So much so that its become second nature.<p>

"Weren't you orphaned at the age of twelve?" The shorter of the two asked.

"Yes. If you really wish to know, it was my adoptive mother who wanted me to defend myself since her husband and my adoptive father was stabbed down the road from where we lived." I was getting defensive.

"Camille, let me introduce you to our employer, Earl Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian said.

"Nice to meet you." I gave him an emotionless expression along with my emotionless tone. Who knew an eightteen year old could have such a sour face.

"You should know that i'm not anyones property and that I can handle myself. Now can we please head back to wherever Sebastian was taking me to so I can sleep off the chloroform this guy used on me?" Ciel nodded. We began to head out when I stopped.

"What is it?" Ciel asked.

"I forgot to do something." I spun around quickly and threw the dagger straight through my capturers heart. He was down in seconds.

Ciel started laughing at the shocked butlers face. I walked out through the door and followed the hallway to the exit. Once outside I waited for the guys to catch up by leaning against the car.

"Took you two long enough," I teased once they exited the building.

"We were looking for clues as to who it was that kidnaped you," Ciel replied.

"Find anything interesting?"  
>"Yes." With that Sebastian opened the the door for the young Earl and I. We were seated in the car when I resumed the conversation.<p>

"May I ask what you've found?"  
>"Why would you want to know?"<br>"I would like to know the name of the person who kidnapped me and who I killed. I'm not a ruthless tyrant like you seem to be."

"You've heard the rumors than."

"I like to do research before I move halfway across the world for a new job."

"Fair enough. We didn't find anything about the kidnapper but we did find an office with files. One of the said files was on you. Why did you lie earlier about why you were trained?"

"It's part of the job description. Back to the kidnapper. I don't think he knew what he was doing. Besides being good at researching, which he probably didn't do, he was an amateur."

"Why do you say that?"

"He didn't tie my legs down, which was his first mistake. Secondly, he didn't check to see if I was hiding any weapons. Also he didn't have any backup." Ciel nodded.

"Sebastian, how were you not affected by the chloroform?" He was caught off guard.

"I...don't know. Maybe it was stronger in the back." He was hiding something. I just nodded.

"Thats weird."

"What did the kidnapper want with you anyway?" Ciel asked.

"He wanted to use me as bait to capture you." I yawned.

"You seem tired. We still have a long way back to the mansion. Take a nap." I nodded and rested my head against the window. I was out in seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: i understand that the KGB is no longer active (as of 1991). you'll see what i mean by the KGB in later chapters (somewhere around chapter 12 i think i have it written in). thanks for reading. i'll update every Saturday.<br>**


	4. III: The Thief and The Demons

**Willamina:**

_1890, Phantomhive Manor_

Let me start by saying, I thought I was being quite. I've never had someone catch me when I break into the wealthy houses to secure food for my brother and I. I knew i'd get caught eventually. The mighty always fall. Seeing how I was poor meant I wouldn't have to fall much further. So here I am. Standing in the Phantomhive Manor with the tall, pale, and raven haired butler with a loaf of bread was quite shocking to me. My first instinct was to run. Oh, did I run, but within seconds I was caught and thrown to the ground.

"So many rats this time of year," he mumbled as he carried me away. He brought me into what I suspected was the patrons study and tied me down to a chair. He took the bread and walked out the door. He soon returned with a boy with blue-gray hair and was about the same height, maybe taller then me. These weren't his distinguishing features though. It was his signature eye patch. He sat down at his desk in front of me.

"No ones ever tried to steal from be. This is because everyone knows i'm deadly when they even _think_ about stealing from me. I want to know why, a girl nonetheless, would try to steal from me."

"You're manors the only one in the area. I haven't eaten in a month. What was I to do?" He seemed caught off guard.

"Sebastian. Check the perimeter for anyone else."

"Yes young master." Sebastian left the room. He got up from his seat and walked around the desk to stand in front of me. I began to loosen the ropes holding me to the chair.

"Why did you really do it? Answer me truthfully or I will have to resort to violence." I sighed.

"My mother was killed a year ago by Jack the Ripper. She left my brother and I all alone. We had no other family. So we went to the streets. I began to steal food whenever I could."

"What was your mothers name?"

"Mary Jane Kelly. She was his last victim." The boy clenched the desk and looked down.

"I'm sorry." He said shaking.

"Why should you be sorry?"  
>"I was in charge of putting an end to Jack the Ripper. I was standing outside her house the night she was killed to save her. Sebastian and I had all the entrances blocked. Its the one case that I failed. It still haunts me." By now the rope was just laying there. I stood up and placed a hand on his upper right arm.<p>

"Its fine. You tried to help. That's what matters. You also weren't the one to kill her so that's a plus in my book." He looked up at me.

"How did you get untied?"

"Magic." Just as I sat back down, the door behind me opened once more.

"Mister, wheres Willa?" A young boys voice questioned. I froze once I heard the voice.

"I found this child in the woods. He claims to be the young ladies brother."

"Is that so?" Ciel wandered over to the child. He stopped halfway there. "You already freed yourself. You can come to see your brother." I got up at once.

"Milo, I told you to stay hidden." I said.

"The really tall guy told me that you were safe inside. It was too chilly to be out there any longer." He responded.

"Milo and Willa? What is Willa short for?" Ciel asked.

"Willamina."

"Go get Milo washed up, changed then feed him. Once you're done with him, come and get Willamina." Sebastian nodded and took the smiling Milo out of the room.

**Ciel:**

I was left alone, once again with the girl. She was an inch or two shorter then me and had waist length, pure white hair that had tints of lavender, and deep purple eyes. It was usually easy for me to figure people out. I could always see through their façade. Her's was difficult. I only guessed that she was lying earlier. From what I gathered, she was nice but had a nasty bark when needed. Her brother on the other hand, looked nothing like her. He had bright green eyes, light brown hair and tan skin.

"I'm going to offer you a deal." There was a dull sparkle in her eyes. "I will offer you and your brother a place to stay, food to eat, and money. That is if you work for me."

"What would I be doing?" The corners of my lips tugged up slightly. She was smart for a prostitutes daughter.

"You would be another maid for the time being. I'll have Sebastian show you the ropes and he'll decide what you're more suited for." She nodded.

"As long as its nothing sinful, i'll do it."

"Define sinful." I smirked as I watched little hints of pink and red show up on her face.

"Don't be so daft. You're what, twelve? You should know, being an educated noble and all." She was quick witted.

"I'm fifteen and just because i'm an 'educated noble' doesn't mean I know what you're talking about." The blush was spreading. '_Let's see if she can handle this'. _

"I refuse to be a nobles whore." I wasn't expecting her to just say it. I laughed.

"You won't need to worry about that Willamina."

"Please call me Willa. Willamina's just too formal and I personally think its too long of a name."

"Sebastian won't be back for a while. Would you like to play a game?"

"What would we be playing?"

"Chess."

"I've never played. Would you be able to teach me?"

"Of course. It would be nice to have an opponent living in the house." She nodded. I got up and got the chess board and began to set up on a table by the other bay window. She got up and took the seat across from me.

"There's six pieces: the King, the Queen, Bishop, Knight, Rook and Pawn. Each piece does something different. The King is the most important. He can only move one space at a time but once he's captured, the game is over. The Queen is the second most valuable piece. She can move anywhere she wants and as many spaces as she wants. Next is the bishop. It can only move diagonally. The knight can only move in an L-shape, which is up or down three spaces and left or right two spaces. The lowest and least important piece is the pawn. They stand on the front row. They can only move two spaces for the pawns first move and one move after that. They can only attack diagonally and can only move forward. Got it?" She nodded and we began our game.


	5. IV: The Trainee and the Frost Fair

**Camille:**

_Present Day, Phantomhive Manor_

I was awoken to the sound of curtains being pushed open. I sighed and wiggled my way out of the bed.

"Good morning Camille. You have an hour to get ready than report to the kitchen. You're uniform is hanging in the closet. Please make sure you look presentable and that you're hair is up."

"Got it! Now out. I need to become presentable...and put on a bra." He laughed as he walked out the door. I somewhat sprinted over to the bathroom, stripped quicker than I thought possible (without injuring myself), and took a twenty minute shower. Once out I put some leave in conditioner then began to blow dry the lions mane that is my hair, this took another twenty minutes. I threw on the complicated maids uniform. It was a mixture of both modern day and the past. It had a double breasted, white tee-shirt with a collar, a black cravat, a puffy-ish white skirt with two black stripes; one in the middle and one at the bottom; and then two black pointed panels that almost reached the bottom.

The uniform was paired with black stockings and black knee high combat boots. I put on mascara and fishtailed my hair before finally heading off to the kitchen. It's been two days since I officially arrived at the Phantomhive Manor. The first day was spent being kidnapped and sleeping of chloroform. The second day, Sebastian showed me the ropes of the position and since I was the one of two maids, there were a lot of ropes. Besides Sebastian and myself, there were four other employes to run this whole house.

The first one I had the _pleasure _of meeting was Milo Kelly, the English gardiner. He was tall, brunette and had bright green eyes and tanned skin. The second was the chief Moana Stroud, who was from New Zealand. She has caramel colored skin, blonde hair and brown eyes. Next was Lysandra Constantin, the teacher from Greece. She was a tall, brunette with brown eyes and tanned skin. Lastly, there was the other maid, Raya Elmersson from Bulgaria. She had milky white sink and pure black hair. Out of the four of them I could only stand to be around was Milo and thats because he didn't like to talk.

"Camille. Can you please bring tea up to the Earl?" Sebastian asked. I hopped down from my makeshift perch on the kitchen counter, grabbed the cart and headed to young masters study. After walking through the twists and turns of the mansion and finally arrived at the door. I knocked twice.

"Come in." I pushed open the door and somehow managed to maneuver the cart through the door without injuring myself or spilling the tea. He was sitting at his desk looking through an old photo album. Most of the pictures were black and white. They looked oddly familiar. I stood next to him while I poured the tea before setting it down on the desk.

"Those are really pretty pictures." He frowned.

"Yes they are." He closed the book and took his tea. I exited the room.

**Willamina:**

_December 2, 1890, London_

After hours upon hours of doing Christmas shopping at this years Frost Fair, I sat down on the bridge that was the meeting point for Sebastian, Ciel and myself. Sitting on a snow covered bridge wasn't a good idea. I was freezing in an instant. I stood back up, leaving my bags in front of me but behind the bridge's rail. I was lost in thought as I looked over the frozen Thames. The next thing I knew, there was a push on my back and I was falling.

"Willa!" Ciel called. The last thing I felt was hard ice, than freeing water. Everything went dark.

**Ciel:**

"Sebastian! Get her!" I ordered. The longer she was in the Thames, the closer to death she became. I walked over to the side that Sebastian dragged her to, stopping only to grab her bags. He laid her down on her back and checked her breath.

"She's not breathing."

"Save her. That's an order!" The butler nodded and began to perform CPR. Within the minute, she started breathing again. I was crouched beside her.

"You need to wake up Willa." I gently moved the wet hair out of her face. She curled up in a ball on her left side.

"Go ahead to the townhouse. Get everything warm. Make sure you bring the bags with you." He nodded and was off. I carefully picked up Willa off the ground. She let out a scream of pain when I touched her right shoulder. It was hanging limp at her side. I put her back down and picked her up, carrying her bridal style back to the carriage with her left side against my body. We soon reached the carriage and I somehow managed to lay her down on one of the seats. I sat down next to her, took off my jacket, and placed it over the girls body. She had her head rested on my shoulder as we were driven back to the townhouse.

* * *

><p>Once back at the townhouse, I handed Willa over to Sebastian and locked myself in my study. While he was healing Willa, I paced around nervously. There was a knock on the door.<p>

"Enter." Sebastian walked through.

"Young master. You might wish to see this." He said and walked back out the door. I followed the demon to Willa's room. He pushed open the door and walked over to her bed. He had her washed, dried and wrapped in thick blankets. She was curled up in a ball on her uninjured side.

"What did you want me to see?" Sebastian placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled back the nightgown to the base of her shoulder.

"Thats impossible. It's supposed to be a legend."

"Turns out I was wrong."


	6. V: Working Girl and The Chess Game

**Camille:**

If you told me that one day, i'd be able to call a mansion home, I would have laughed so hard that I would pee. After a week here, i've figured out my way around without needing help (this is considered an accomplishment since this place is like a labyrinth), haven't punched anyone in the face, and haven't messed up my job once.

For today, I had to polish the wood floors in the ballroom for Ciels dance lessons tomorrow. For a guy with lots of money to spare, you'd think he'd have high tech cleaning machines but sadly, he doesn't. So here I am, sitting in the middle of the ballroom with a bucket of soapy water and a sponge. I felt like Cinderella. Not in the 'Going to Wow the Prince at the Ball' Cinderella but the 'Poor Little Old Me, I'm A Maid' Cinderella. If only I could sing, Sing Sweet Nightingale without sounding like the her step-sisters.

"Geeze Camille. What'd you do to piss Sebastian off?" Milo teased as he leaned against the doorframe.

"How would I, a magnificent goddess who excelled at everything she has ever tried, be able to piss off Face?" I put even more elbow grease into scrubbing the floors. Milo began walking over.

"Listen here you gardener. You better back the fuck up, before you get smacked the fuck up. I'm trying to clean here." He started laughing.

"Who knew little Miss KGB had a bark just as deadly as her vicious bite."

"Ha ha. Very funny." I rolled my eyes.

"Milo. Shouldn't you be working?"

"Hehehe. Face has come to bust your balls dude." I stuck my tongue out at him.

" Face?" Sebastian asked. I nodded.

"You rarely show emotions. It's very suiting for you."

"It is." He responded. "Please make sure you watch your language in the future Camille. I understand you're new here but it's no excuse for a Phantomhive servant."

"Sorry Sebastian."

"Also, you should know that the Master would like to speak with you." I nodded and put my rag back into the bucket. I still had a long way to go but it'll have to wait. I sighed and headed up to the Earls study. I knocked.

"Enter." He was sitting by the second bay window where the two chairs and chessboard sat.

"Sit." Once I was seated he continued. "Do you know how to play chess?"

"Yep. One of the other agents taught me while I was in training."

"It's not a game that's played often anymore. It's even harder to find a challenging opponent."

"Isn't there anyone else in the house who knows how to play?"

"All of them know. They're just bad at it. Milo is the prime example of it. I've been teaching him how to play since we were five."

"You've know him that long?"

"His mother was the gardiner before him. His sister, on the other hand was a mastermind at chess. She's the only one who's ever beaten me." I nodded. So he's a cocky son of a bitch? Looks like i'd need to take him down a notch or two.

"Shall we begin?"

Ciel and I sat there for most of the day playing chess. One would move a piece, the other would calculate what the other could do with that move and figure out the strategy. The position moved per move. This game lasted for hours. Sebastian would come in with tea and snacks. Once he even tried to get Ciel to pause the game so I could finish my chores (Ciel told Face to do it himself) and even to tell us that dinner was about to be served (the Master declared that we would eat later). The worst part was that I agreed with him on the last two. This was an intense game of chess.

"There's no legal move for either of us to take." He stated.

"Nope. How long have we been playing this anyway?"

"Roughly four hours. Camille, before you go have dinner please let Sebastian know that i'd like mine."

"Sure boss!" I closed the door behind me on my way out.


	7. VI: The Story of Milo's Sister

After going through my usual morning routine, I headed down to the kitchen for our chores for the day and have breakfast.

"Hey little Miss KGB." Milo said.

"Morning non-ginger."

"At least I have a soul." I punched his arm. He jokingly rubbed it and frowned at me. We both grabbed some kind of breakfast food from the fridge and sat down. Halfway through eating, I remembered the question I wanted to ask him.

"Yesterday, while I was playing chess with the pip squeak, he mentioned that you have a sister."

"Yeah."

"Tell me about her." He reached into his pocket for his wallet and quickly pulled out a picture. He handed it to me. It was a black and white photo of Ciel and a girl dressed up in 1920s flapper costumes.

"Willamina Sage Kelly; born May 27th, 1996. She had pale white hair with hints of lavender, pale skin and bright violet eyes. She was born premature and with a very rare mutation. It's called Alexandria's Genesis. It's a mutation where you have purple eyes. Seams harmless right? It pretty much is. There was never a case where it caused bodily harm or decay to the female with this mutation. It generally causes women to only have hair on the top of their heads, eyebrows, eyelashes, ears and nose. Also females who have it don't get their periods but can still get pregnant. Like I said, no ones ever died from it, until Willa.

The picture I showed you was the last one of her healthy. I still remember the day she told Ciel and I that she was dying. She spend the whole day with us. We went to a fair, Ciel won her a prize, I dunked her in the dunk tank. They were all good memories."

"What was she like?"

"You two are similar in a lot of ways, but also complete opposites. While you're more outgoing and don't have a filter, she was shy and cautious. But once Willa opened up to you, all she would do is crack jokes and play games. Ciel originally had no interest in chess until she convinced him to learn it with her. He has never won a game against her. It's only because she knew him too well. Both of you are very vocal people. You're both violent too. She'd always try to protect Ciel and I from everything."

"She sounds really nice."

"Let me tell you something about Ciel. He's about as emotionless as Sebastian. The only person he'd ever open up to was Willa. When his parents and our mother passed away, he didn't cry. Not one single tear. When Willa died...he locked himself in his room for a month. The two are complete opposites but were perfect for one another."

"Were they together?"

"Oh yeah! The two would always deny it whenever I asked but I knew that they were in love." His voice became very serious after this. "The worst part was that we never got to bury the body."

"Why not?"

"Willa always puts everyone before her. She wanted her body to be used for finding out what caused this disease, how to prevent it and how to cure it. Ciel and I finally found out what caused it a few months ago. It was Alexandria's Genesis but it had mutated to become deadly. The evidence of it was her white hair." We sat in silence for a few moments.

"Thank you for telling me about her."

"No problem." I stood up and grabbed both of our plates and quickly washed them in the sink.


	8. VII: The Young Masters Birthday

**authors note: im back, back again! I know I said i'd be on hiatus for two weeks but im borrowing my mothers surface while my laptop is in the shop. I have been writing non-stop since I have gotten this. I have also been reading the black butler manga and avoiding all my school work (not completely but procrastinating. like I am now from writing an English paper). I will be posting but it will be once a week now. I will stick to my original plan of updating on Saturdays, probably before, after or during Doctor Who or Sherlock. This one will take place of the one that will be posted this Saturday, November 8th due to the fact I will be busy (mostly crying over the season finale of Doctor Who then start back up my heroin like obsession with Sherlock). Happy reading :)**

**Willamina:**

_December 14, 1890_

It's been twelve days since I was pushed into the Thames and almost died of pneumonia. This is the first day that Ciel and Sebastian are letting me leave my bed. Since i've been here I went from maid to Ciel's assistant. I was dressed in a deep blue a line, off the shoulders dress and had white gloves on that ended at the wrist. I was heading to Ciel's study for the usual morning routine. Today I wandered the halls with my hands behind my back, carrying a little box. Once reaching the study I knocked.

"Enter." I walked over to his desk where the usual pile of paperwork was and put the box down in front of him before beginning to file.

"What's this?"

"It's a mixture of two things. A birthday present and a thank you. It's from Milo and I." He had a confused look on his face.

"How'd you know it was my birthday?"

"I may have pried it out of Sebastian."

"Lousey butler." He mumbled. I laughed.

"He also explained why you don't celebrate it. It's understandable. You should know that there's a part two. We're leaving after afternoon tea."

"Leaving? To go where?"

"You'll see."

"I order you to tell me."

"I'm not Sebastian. You can't control me." What happened next was mostly a blur. Ciel stood up and spun me to face him, he was holding my wrist the entire time.

"Oh really?" I glared at him while he continued to talk, "from my understanding, I technically own you." I snapped. Before I could realize it, I had slapped him across the face.

"No one controls me." I shook off his hand and continued to work. He didn't bother me until lunch, the present still sitting unwrapped on the desk.

* * *

><p>Ciel and I were sitting at his desk drinking our afternoon tea. I was sipping mine and reading over some paperwork when Ciel placed his tea cup on the table.<p>

"Willa?" He said. I ignored him. He waited a minute.

"Willa?" I continued to ignore him.

"Willa?" He stood up and walked over to stand next to me. He snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Hello? Earth to Willa." He sighed.

"Willa...Im sorry. I'll never say anything to disrespect you again."

"If it was on any other day of the year, I wouldn't accept it but since I did have a nice day planned... i'll accept. As long as you swear that you won't do it again." He nodded. "Good. Now open your present. Than we can go." I got up, grabbed the box and handed it to him.

"Happy Birthday Ciel." He opened the box and seemed shocked at its contents. Inside was a new chess set. It wasn't made out of fancy materials but everything was carved and painted by hand. He looked at me.

"Thank you-"

"Don't thank me yet. We're not done." I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door and down the stairs to the carriage. Sebastian handed us our coats on the way out. Once in the carriage I let go of Ciel's hand and put my cloak on.

"It's too cold to go out in a dress like that. You might get i'll." I shrugged.

"What can I get that's worse than pneumonia?" He opened his mouth but no sound came out. I giggled.

"Will you tell me where we're going?"

"Nope. It's a surprise."

"I'm not a child. I want to be told where we're going."

"First off, you are a child. Secondly, its something you need. Not want." We sat in silence for the rest of the ride, which was pretty short. The carriage stopped. The door opened, Ciel stepped out than lent me a hand as I stepped down.

"A graveyard?" I nodded and started walking forward. He followed behind me. We walked for a while until we got to the gravestone. I sat in front of it and placed the flowers on top of the grave. Ciel sat next to me. He stared at the grave, unmoving. He was too shocked to say anything.

"Willa...why'd you bring me here?"

"I figured it would help. Sebastian said you haven't been here to see them." I rested my hand on his upper arm.

"I'm going to head back to the carriage." I stood up. Ciels hand grabbed my arm and kept me from moving.

"Stay. Please." His voice cracked. I sat back down and wrapped my arms around him. It pained me to see him this way. The usual cocky, brilliant, cold, and calculating exterior was gone. What replaced it was what he truly is. A boy who had lost everything. A boy who choose to become stronger and powerful because that's what was expected of him. We sat in silence for who knows how long.

**Ciel:**

While sitting in front of my parents grave, I had time to think. To think about everything and nothing at all. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice that Willamina had fallen asleep and was using my shoulder as her pillow. She looks uncomfortable. I frowned at the thought. What was even worse was the thought that followed. Someone as smart and sweet as her shouldn't have to deal with someone as arrogant and tormented as me. I looked back at her. She looked too peaceful to be woken up so I gently picked her up and brought her to the carriage.

"Hum?" She mumbled as I carried her.

"Go back to sleep Willamina."

"Mum hum." Once back in the carriage, she continued to use me as a pillow. Seeing her asleep reminded me of what Sebastian had found almost two weeks ago.

_~flashback~_

_December 2, 1890_

_"Sebastian, you told me that was a myth among demons."_

_"I even thought it was a myth. They're very rare. I've been around longer then most demons and i've never heard one true story of demon's having soulmates." I looked back over to her exposed shoulder. Just under the base was my signature._

_"No demon will be able to touch her now." I looked around her room. It was still pretty empty but was homey at the same time. The room smelled like a mixture of things._

_"The tales say that the soul mate always smells sweeter to the demon than the other's. What do you smell?" I took a deep breath._

_"Hints of cantaloupe, pineapple, pear and lily." She smelt delicious._

_"All I can smell is the lily but that might just be her natural scent."_

_~end flashback~_


	9. VIII:Truth of the Phantomhive Manor-P1

**Camille:**

I was awoken earlier than usual on this particular day. The chief, Moana Strout, was i'll. Sebastian had me filling in for her. I spent the morning cooking many different things and preparing the meals for the whole day. I did get to spend most of the day with Sebastian. He was _very _attractive but also very withdrawn. He seemed to care for nothing but his job and the occasional stray cat that would wander in. I continued to knead the bread for the pot pie but was having some difficulties.

"You're kneading it wrong." Sebastian said from behind me. I jumped.

"Geeze Sebastian! You almost gave me a heart attack!" He laughed.

"My apologies. Let me help you." He rolled up his sleeves and took off his gloves. On the back of his right hand was a pentagram with thorns surrounding it. His nails were painted black,just like Ciel's and Milo's. Strange. He stood behind me and guided my hands, telling them what to do and how to move. Sebastian was standing so close that I could smell him. Boy, did he smell nice. Sebastian was already intoxicating enough, he didn't need to smell it too. He took his hands off mine but continued to stand behind me.

"You're a quick learner." I scoffed.

"You sound like my highschool teachers."

"I'm simply one hell of a butler." I turned around and stared at him.

"Tell me the truth as to how you weren't affected by the chloroform."

"It's still bugging you isn't it?"

"Very much so." He laughed.

"To be honest, I don't have any idea. Any more questions?"  
>"What's the tattoo on your hand represent?"<p>

"In old religions, it's considered a demonic contract."

"Why are Milo's, Ciel's and you're nails black?"

"We paint them with nail polish." I grabbed his hand quickly and evaluated the nail.

"That's not nail polish. That's your actual nail...you're dead aren't you?"

"How did you come to that conclusion?"  
>"The color of a persons nails show how healthy said person is. This is why when you have surgery you have to remove nail polish. Its how doctors see what's going on. Black usually represents death. Is it the same with Milo and Ciel?"<p>

"It's not my place to say for the others but, no i'm not considered dead." He took my hand and placed it over his heart. There was a slight heart beat.

"What are you than."

"You're very smart Camille. I'll give you three guesses. If you don't get it in three tries, you'll never know." He slipped his gloves back on and was out the door.

**Sebastian:**

"Enter." The young master said from behind the door. I pushed the cart through the door and over to his desk before pouring him his tea.

"You looked worried Sebastian. Speak."

"Camille figured out that Milo, you and I aren't alive."

"Has she figured out what we are?"

"No. I told her she'd have three guesses. If she guesses incorrectly three times, she'll never know."

"That'll work for now." He sighed.

"Let's just hope she doesn't react the same way that Willamina did."

"I don't think Camille would do that. She'd try to injure us, not a window."

"Is there anything else you need of me?"

"Inform Milo of what's going on and make sure the other two never figure out."

**Camille:**

For the next week, i'd spend whatever time I had researching. Gaining information through methods unknown, and unused by most people. Luckily, I knew someone who did. As of now, he's on a plane heading to London. I was dusting the ballroom at the end of the week when I was cornered by Sebastian.

"Still haven't figured it out?"

"Nope. I'm saving my guesses. Besides, I have a contact coming that might be able to help."

"No outside help."

"It's considered a resource."

"Is it a person?"

"Nope. The persons delivering it." This confused Face for a while.

"What is it?"

"I'll show it to you. Than you have three guesses as to what it is. If you guess wrong three times, you'll never know." I had finished dusting and walked out of the room.

I moved on to my next chore, leaving Sebastian standing there, smirking like the smart ass he is. Once reaching the guest room, I entered and began to prepare it. Making up a room was always my favorite part of being a maid. There was something calming about putting things back where they belong.

"Hey little Miss KGB, Ciel needs tea and Sebastian's busy."

"Got it." I headed to the kitchen grabbed a random tea and prepared it before bringing it to the study. I was about to knock on the door, when it opened in front of me. I looked like an idiot holding my fist in the air.

"Where's Sebastian?"

"Milo said he's busy." Ciel muttered something about him being a lousy butler as he walked back to his desk. Lysandra was seated across from him. There was something odd about the room. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I poured the two of them a cup of tea. I was just about to leave the room when Ciel spoke.

"You should join us. It seems like you never relax."

"I don't." I walked back over and took the other seat next to Lysandra. The three of us chatted for a while, only pausing for a moment when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Sebastian will handle it. I'm sure he could handle your friend." I nodded and sat back down. Just as we were beginning to talk again the door opened.

"Hey handsome. I'm home." The woman's voice teased. I turned around and saw a female, she looked the same age as me. She had shoulder length light white-blonde hair and was dressed in a deep purple a-line dress with a sweetheart neckline. The dress ended mid thigh. She paired it with grey velvet pumps.

"I didn't expect you back for another month."

"College in America isn't fun anymore. Especially since I can't fool around with all the adorable and super drunk frat boys when I have an amazing boyfriend back home." She teased. Ciel laughed.

"I have so many questions and so many storied but i've had like, four Irish coffees since I got on the plane. After I get food we can chat. 'Kay?"

"Of course." She walked back out the door.

"Who was that?"

"Milo never told you about Willamina?" Lysandra asked.

"He told me that she was dead."


	10. IX:X-Mas at the Phantomhive Manor

_December 25th, 1890_

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Milo said as he jumped on Willa's bed. Sebastian and I were standing in the door frame, both of us had already been given this treatment from Milo. Some how, she seemed to sleep through it. After a few more entertaining minutes, she finally rolled over.

"Go back to bed Milo," she mumbled.

"I can't. You're the only one still asleep in the entire house."

"Why is everyone else awake? Was there a disaster that I slept through?"

"No. It's because it's Christmas."

"Oh. Why am I being bothered?"  
>"Because everyone is waiting for you so we can start."<p>

"Tell them they can start without me."

"Come on Willa. We've all been awoken by Milo. Everyone refuses to start without you." I said.

"Its not proper for you to be in here Ciel."

"It's Christmas. I want to give you your present."

"Is your present letting me sleep?"

"No."

"Than leave." I sighed.

"Sebastian." He walked over to the sleeping girl, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down now!"

"Are you awake yet?"

"Yes I'm awake. Ciel. Please tell me to put him down. I want to change."

"You've wasted too much time." I threw a robe on top of the squirming lump that was her attempting to be freed from Sebastian's grip.

"Please put me down." Sebastian finally let her down once we were by the tree. She quickly put her robe on on top of her nightgown.

**Willamina-**

I was too tired to even stand, let alone get a chair so I just sat on the floor in front of the tree and watched Milo jump up and down.

"Can we start now?" He asked. Ciel nodded as he sat down to the right of me. Finny, Mey Rin, Baldroy and Tanaka were seated to my left. Milo was in charge of getting the gifts and bring them to each person. Since he was five, he had to bring the boxes over to me, get me to read them and then bring them over to the person it belonged too. After all the present were distributed, Milo came back over to me, sat on my lap then began opening his presents.

"I'm sorry that all I got you was the chess set for your birthday. It's just that its so close to Christmas. I would have loved to get you something else but I needed enough money to get two things for everyone."

"You don't need to apologize." Ciel responded.

"It would have bugged me if I didn't." Milo gasped. He had opened the biggest present first which turned out to be a toy train from Ciel. Finny gave him a bunch of balls, Mey Rin got him a stuffed rabbit, Baldroy got him a deck of cards and Tanaka got him a shotgun (which I took away the second he unwrapped it and scolded Tanaka for giving a five year old a gun). Mey Rin had received various scandalous books from all of us (minus Milo, he got her a scarf). Baldroy got many different types of explosives from everyone, including Milo. Sebastian confiscated them immediately. Tanaka got a new tea cup, a miniature replica of the manor, and a new gun. Finny received a bunch of new toys (for outdoor use) and gardening tools. Ciel was given regular books and a scandalous one from Baldroy (his reasoning was that one day he'd need to please a woman, Ciel was very uncomfortable).

"Why haven't you opened yours yet," Finny stated. Everyone looked at me.

"Oh yeah." I was still too tired.

"I've never seen you this exhausted. Are you okay?" Ciel asked.

"I'm fine. Just tired."

"Open your presents than you can go back to sleep." I sighed and went along with it.

"Open this one. Its from Ciel and I." Milo said. I took the elegantly wrapped box and placed it on my lap. Inside was a the sequel to A Study In Scarlet by Sir Arthur Doyle. The continuation of Sherlock Holmes. Milo handed me the next box, from Finny, inside was dark blue colored bunny. The next one was from Mey Rin. It contained the same scandalous book that I got her. I could feel the uncontrollable blush raise into my cheeks.

"Hahahaha! I told you she'd be embarrassed by it." Baldroy said.

"Every female should have an understanding of it," Mey Rin retorted. The next present was a hula hoop from Finny. Lastly was a tea cup from Tanaka.

"Thank you. For everything. All of you welcomed us with open arms. You have no idea how grateful I am. Then you for making this the best Christmas Milo and I have had in a while. Oh, before I forget." I reached under the tree and grabbed the last present. I tossed it to Sebastian.

"What's this."

"A present you imbecile." He snickered and opened it. Inside was a toy lion.

"Thank you Willamina."

"You're welcome. I'm going to go back to bed." I gathered up my presents and headed to my room. Once inside I took off my robe and curled back up under the warm blankets.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel-<strong>

It was now evening and Willamina was still sleeping. Everyone was getting ready for Christmas diner. The holidays were the only time when the servants were allowed to eat with me at the table and not in the kitchen. Sebastian had been preparing the meal all day.

"Shouldn't we go check on Willa?" Mey Rin asked.

"Yeah. Even i'm gettin' worried about her," Baldroy added as he scratched the back of his head. Finny nodded in agreement.

"I've had Sebastian checking on her whenever he had time." I was getting worried too but Sebastian claimed she's in perfect health. I was sitting at the head of the table, watching everything being put in place. It was entertaining to watch. Even Milo was helping. Soon enough I got bored and my worry got too strong. I got up and headed up to Willa's room.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in." She was awake?

"Willa. Are you okay?" She was sitting at the vanity in a red dress, putting pins in her hair.

"I'm more than fine. All I needed was some sleep. I still can't figure out why."

"That's good. Dinner will be served in a bit."

"Okay. Hey Ciel."

"Hum?"

"Is there any pieces I missed?" I walked over to the vanity and took a pin from her and tucked the stray pieces into the bun.

"You look lovely." She blushed.

"Thank you." She swung her legs to the other side of the bench and I could see the whole dress. It was a long sleeved red lace dress with a red backing to it. It was tighter at the top than normal dresses and it drapped out at the waist. It also had a red sash at the waist that tied into a little bow at the back.

"May I escort you to dinner madam," I teased. This caused her to laugh. She put her hand out and I took that as a yes.

"You know i'm no madam and i'll never be either." She said this in a chipper voice.

"What makes you think that?"  
>"People don't marry for love, they marry for status," she paused before continuing, "Did I ever tell you the story of my parents?"<p>

"No."

"My mother was of noble birth. When she was my age, she fell in love with a street rat. Her parents found out and they disowned her. My parents eventually got married. Mom had me two years later. When I was seven, my father left my mother for another woman of noble birth. Three years later mom was rapped in an alleyway and was deemed a prostitute. She kept the child. Milo was the only good thing that came from the rape. She then went into the business of prostitution, got pregnant again and got an abortion. You know the rest..."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you but you don't need to apologize."

Willamina-

The next day everything went back to normal, well except one thing. Sebastian asked me to assist in taking down the decorations and since there was absolutely no work to be done, this is what the 'Master of the House' commanded. I was standing on an eleven foot ladder with Mey Rin holding the base. Some how, Sebastian had managed to hand tinsel in the hardest places. I sighed. I've been standing here for twenty minutes trying to even reach it.

"Watch out!" Finny screeched. I looked down and saw a run away cart heading right towards an unknowing Ciel. I had somehow misjudged where the cart was going. Next thing I knew I was falling through the air. This is it, I thought, i'm going to die. I braced myself for the spine crunching impact but it never came. My eyes were squeezed shut and there was a warmth around me. The warmth began to rumble.

"You can open your eyes Willamina." Ciel said. I did as told and saw that I was being cradled in his arms. Somehow, Ciel had caught me.

"Please put me down Ciel." He listened and placed me onto my feet. I brushed off my dress and looked at him.

"Thank you."

"Come on. With a fall like that, you'd need some rest."

"I'm fine. I can keep working." He grabbed my wrist and checked my pulse.

"No. You're in shock. I will carry you to your room if you don't listen to me." I finally gave in and nodded. Ciel walked with me to my room to make sure I didn't fall. Once in my room, he helped me undo my corset before handing me a nightgown from my closet. I headed into the bathroom. When I came back out he was just heading out the door.

"Ciel, wait." He turned back around. Within seconds he saw the worry on my face.

"What's wrong." At this moment, I broke down into tears. He closed the door and pulled me into a hug.

"I almost died." I somehow managed to say. I continued to sob, my hands shaking. My knees were about to give way when he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed. He was trying to comfort me by stroking my hair. It worked but it wasn't very effective. After a while, Ciel stopped and took my face in his hands.

"Willamina, you're fine. No harm will come to you when Sebastian and I are around. Understood?" He asked. His eyes were locked onto mine. It seemed as if he were searching for something. I nodded, the tears had stopped.

"Are you okay now? Have you stopped crying?" I nodded.

"Good. I don't like it when you're upset."

"I'm a peasant. Why would you care?" Ciel sighed.

"You're obviously unobservent as well." I finally noticed how close he was to me. My face flushed even more when I realized that I was in my nightgown and we were in bed. He smirked at the blush. I attempted to back away but Ciel was very quick. He had the look of a hunter going after prey. Within a few more seconds, Ciel had me pinned under him, my arms at my side. He brought his head closer to me. I could feel his breath on the base of my neck.

"If you're feeling uncomfortable, please inform me." My heartbeat quickened and a blush began to rise to my cheeks. He continued to lower his head down to mine. I closed my eyes. Soon, his lips were on mine. They were soft and sweet, very unlike the person I was currently kissing. His right hand moved up my arm and into my hair where he knotted his fingers. His other hand was sliding down my leg, doing this made me gasp in shock. At that moment he deepened the kiss.

After about a minute or so, Ciel finally broke the kiss, which was something neither of us wanted.

"You haven't the slightest idea of how long i've wished to do that." He said as he got off of me. I blushed even more. "You need to rest." He got off the bed and headed to the door.

"Sweet dreams Willa." Ciel called as he closed the door. I feel asleep quickly with a goofy grin on my face.


	11. X:Truth of the Phantomhive Manor-P2

**Willamina:**

_February 2nd, 1891_

The past month had been wonderful. Ciel and I would steal kisses when no one was looking, some nights we'd even share a bed on some nights. Behind his tough exterior, he was sweet. He was surprisingly very protective. I was filing paperwork in Ciel's office early one morning. When he eventually came into the room, he was very shocked as to why I was there, at 6 o'clock in the morning working.

"Don't ask. I couldn't sleep and I needed to do something besides lay in bed." I said with harshness creeping into my voice.

"You do know that you can come to me at any times, correct?" He responded. I turned around to face him.

"Ciel, i'm not going to be prancing over to your room at 4 in the morning expecting you to 'entertain' me."

"How would I even go about entertaining you at 4 in the morning?" He teased and easily made me blush at what he was referring to. He smirked. I picked up a light book and threw it at him. He caught it easily. After looking at the title he began laughing hysterically.

"Who would have guessed that you'd be a pervert Willa." It was easy to say that I was very confused. I walked over to the giggling idiot and grabbed the book. After reading the title, my blush returned. It was the book that Baldroy had gotten him for Christmas (you know, the one about pleasuring a woman). My blush deepened the longer I looked at it and thought of what happened. It also didn't help that Ciel was dying of laughter. I put the book back where I found it and out the door. I wandered down to the kitchen to grab something to drink. I filled up a glass of water and drank it before heading back to the office.

Ciel was sitting at his desk reading a book, the title unknown to me. I finished working quickly than sat on top of Ciels desk. I grabbed my book out of one of the drawers and began to read. We sat like this until I felt a cloth and a hand cover my nose and mouth. Within seconds I drifted into slumber...

**Ciel-**

Unlike Willamina, I didn't have the pleasure of being drugged and kidnapped. I was only kidnapped. It was good that I wasn't so I could try to protect her. Even though I was now a demon, i'm still not as good as Sebastian. It takes years of experience to move like Sebastian. We were both tied up and laying on the floor. I waited for what seemed like hours until someone walked through the door in front of me. Willamina was still asleep.

"Pyrrhus Bertrand. Its a pleasure to see you again," I said making sure my voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"It is, Ciel, it is. If only it were on better circumstances." The tall Frenchman walked over towards me, his eyes were on Willamina. I tried to move over so that I was in front of her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he said before kicking me in the ribs. He then crouched down and made the unconscious girl sit up. One hand was cupping her cheek while the other was around her waist.

"She's very exquisite. How did someone as beautiful as her become friends, dare I say lovers, with someone as filthy as you."

"The only one here that's filthy is you," I responded in a monotone voice.

"Why do you say such hurtful words mon ami?" The door opened again and a few thugs came in. Pyrrhus stood up, still holding Willamina and threw her body over his shoulder.

"Get the boy and follow me." The thugs nodded and began to manhandle me.

"Do we get to play with the girl, Boss?" Pyrrhus stopped in his tracks.

"That thought never occurred to me but yes. Only once we dispose of the brat." My eyes widened in horror and disgust at the thought of filth like them touching Willamina in a provocative way. All I could think was _mine. _She was marked by me and only me.

"If any of you lay one hand on her I will rip you apart," I growled.

"You're all tied up pipsqueak. Besides, someone as beautiful as her deserves someone who will please her in anything she asks of him. She needs a man with experience, kid." This made me laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Willamina would never go for someone as weak and unintelligent as you."

"You better watch what you say. Especially with the position you're in."

"Go ahead. Beat me if you'd like. I don't care."

"If we were to beat someone up...it wouldn't be you." The creep looked over at Willamina lustfully. _Sebastian, this is an order. Come save us._ Within seconds I heard a _yes, young master_ echo through the room.

"What was that?" Pyrrhus asked.

"What was what?" One thug asked.

"I think you're losing it Boss." The other said. We finally reached the room. Pyrrhus dropped Willa on the bed while the goons put me in a chair facing the bed.

"Since you seem to be attached to the girl in some way. We'll get the answers out of you by using her." The man reached into his pocket and grabbed a smelling salt. He broke it in front of her nose. In two minutes or so, Willamina was awake and tied down to the bed. She looked around and soon spotted me in the chair. The look on her face contained worry and fear, not only for her but for me also.

"Ciel...what's going on?"

* * *

><p>I've never seen a look so filled of horror than that of this one. Nothing could have, nor ever would, prepare me for the heartbreaking look I had just received from Willamina. This caused me to snap.<p>

"If anyone of you even think about placing your filthy hands on her, I will rip you to shreds," I growled. The statement caused our capturer to laugh.

"What would a little pipsqueak like you be able to do?" He turned back to his men, "Have at her." One of the goons began to unbuckle his trousers while moving to the bed.

"Stay the hell away from me," Willamina said through tears. She tried to move but her arms and legs were tied down to the bed. He crawled onto the bed and hovered over her before nibbling at her neck. She kept trying to fight him. He began to press his body onto hers and rock back and forth slowly.

"Ciel...please..."her voice cracked and she gave up fighting. Sebastian! Where are you? Hurry! I got no response.

"What exactly do you want?" I asked. Before answering me he turned back to his thug.

"The boys cracked. Get off her." He turned back to me, "We want you to smuggle drugs into the country through your company." Without hesitation I answered.

"Deal. Now untie me at once." The two thugs cooperated and untied me. Once freed, I raced over to Willamina. Before I even reached her, the window broke and a shadowy figure moved around the room.

"Leave that one to me," I commanded while pointing at the one who raped Willamina. Gunshots went off, bones were snapped and blood went everywhere. Worst of all, Willa saw all of it. I began untying her while Sebastian protected us from the bullets and fought the horde of thugs coming through the door. Once freed, Willamina wrapped her arms around my neck and sobbed. All I could do was sit there and hold her while apologizing profusely.

"Sebastian. Lets go." I demanded as I picked up Willamina. Sebastian covered me as I jumped out of the second story window effortlessly. I hadn't noticed that she had stopped crying and was very aware of everything that was going on.

"Ciel...how'd you manage to jump out of a three story window and not be harmed."

"You're just seeing things. You're in shock again." She pushed away from me, "Put me down." I did as told and placed her gently on her feet. Sebastian had just landed beside me.

"I'm not in shock Ciel! Tell me the truth. There's no way in hell that anyone would be able to survive that jump without a broken ankle or worse." Sebastian snickered at her choice of words.

"Its not polite for a young lady to curse," was his reply. She glared at him.

"Fuck. Shit. Balls. Cunt. Bitch. Dick. Prick. Bastard. Whore. Motherfucker. Get over yourself! I want an explanation. I have the right to know for Milo and my own safety."

"It's all up to the young master." Sebastian responded. I placed my face in the palms of my hand.

"Once were back at the manor, I'll explain it all to you." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I want an answer now or else i'm not going anywhere with the two of you."

"Fine. Were demons. What more do you want?" She was taken aback by that. After blinking a few times, it began to sink in.

"Demons?"

"For the love of God! Yes demons. Happy?"

"Can you two please stop you're lovers quarrel so we can get to safety?"

"Fine." Sebastian grabbed Willamina and threw her over his shoulder and began to run. I followed after him.

* * *

><p>Getting back to the manor proved to be quite challenging. Willa kept demanding that we explain to her than and there, in the carriage. I'd keep telling her to wait and than she'd demand again. This went on until she broke the window in the carriage.<p>

Once back at the manor, Willamina was sitting on my desk. I was standing in front of her.

"I want the full story. Don't spare any details. No matter how gory or inappropriate. After you're done, I will decide if Milo and I are safe here. I will also decide what's going to happen with us."

So I began my story. I started with how my parents died in the mansion fire up until now. I even included the soul mate part. That part seemed to shock her more than the fact that I was a demon and had taken more lives than I could even imagine in the name of the Queen.

"First demons, now soul mates?" She laughed. "Maybe I am in shock."

"You don't seem fazed at all."

"Now that I know the facts, it explains a lot about the two of you. Well, it explains Sebastian more so than you. It seems as if you're still holding onto your humanity. Also I've never really seen a point in religions and why people would want to go to heaven. Its all a lie. A scam. I would rather be told the blatant truth over anything else. Its a weird way of thinking but its how I can see what's right or wrong. The difference between the lies and the truth. It leans more towards black and white thinking than anything else." I was taken aback once more at how brilliant she truly was.

"Please tell me that this means that you're staying."

"Yes. But only on one condition. No one tells Milo. I'd rather him to stay safe and unknowing. He has no business in anything. He won't ever find out about demons."

"That's understandable. Its getting late. You should start retiring now."

"I don't really think I can after today's events. Goodnight Ciel." She walked over to me, kissed me on the cheek than left the study. I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding.

* * *

><p><strong>authors note: Thank you, Esmereilda for all the reviews. It warms my stone cold heart to know that someone is enjoying the story as much as I am. I am updating early for a few reasons. 1. I don't think have time to this weekend 2. I'm celebrating writing my 20th chapter for this story 3. I really wanted to post this chapter, its a favorite of mine (another one was the one before this one). If you have any questions, comments, or whatever, just leave a review. <strong>


	12. XI:The Unexpected Guest

**Camille:**

I headed back into the kitchen where I soon found both Milo and Willamina sitting at the servants table chatting and munching on snacks. Milo noticed me right away.

"Hey little Miss KG-"

"I was only trained by an old KGB member who was the owner of the KGB bar in New York City. I never was in the KGB. They broke up in the 90s." I snapped.

"Geeze. Why are you so snappy?"

"Mostly because you told me that you're sister died of some unknown genetic disease that was harmless but mutated into something deadly." Willamina punched Milo in the face.

"You're a fucking twat. I thought I raised you better!" She said. This made me laugh.

"Calling him that would imply that he'll ever get anywhere near a vagina." I teased. She laughed so hard that she began to cry.

"I'm Camille by the way."

"Nice to meet you. It seems as though you know who I am." I nodded.

"Not much though. As I mentioned I was told you died."

"I never thought you'd last long enough to meet her." Milo mumbled.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Most maids don't when they realize how dangerous it is."

"On my first day here I was drugged and kidnapped. How worse can it get?"

"Much worse."

"So Camille. Sebastian mentioned that you're figuring us out." Milo said. I nodded.

"Good luck with that," Willamina said, "I had to break a window and throw a fit to get those two idiots to tell me."

"So you know?"  
>"Of course I know. Milo and I have been serving the Phantomhives for a while now. On top of it my brothers one of them."<p>

"So you're not?"

"Nope. I'm like them but i'm not. I'll explain more once they tell you."

"The deal with Sebastian was that I had three guesses to figure out what the three of them are."

"That sounds like one of Sebastian's plans."

"What's the difference between his plan and Ciels?"

"Ciel never loses. It would be more complex and challenging. You'd think it'd be one answer but you wouldn't even come close. He plans everything out like its a chess game. He always has."

"What's with him and chess?"  
>"Its how his mind works. He looks at everything as if it was a childrens game. Its really interesting to see how his mind works. Have you played against him?"<p>

"Once. We played for four hours straight and ended in a draw. We both ran out of moves."

"That's a first," she got up and put the dishes into the dishwasher before continuing, "It was nice meeting you Camille. I have to go catch up with Ciel now and get back to work. I'll see you at dinner. Milo, be nice to Camille." She walked out the door.

Within minutes of her leaving, Sebastian waltzed through the kitchen.

"I suggest no one go up there."

"They're at it again aren't they?" Milo questioned.

"Yes."

"Please tell me what's going on because my mind jumped right to sex."

"So that's what runs through your mind?" Sebastian asked.

"When you say 'going at it' that's what I think."

"They're arguing."

"About what?"  
>"Ciel doesn't like her being all the way in California. He's very protective of things that are 'his'. He's more protective of her than anyone else. He has a good reason too."<p>

"What happened?"

"When they were 15, they were kidnapped. The kidnapper used her as leverage to get answers out of Ciel. After he refused he had one of his thugs rape her while he was forced to watch. He was protective of her beforehand but he became more so since then."

"Oh wow. That must've sucked." The sound of the doorbell rang throughout the mannor. The yelling from upstairs stopped. I followed Sebastian upstairs. Ciel and Willamina were standing on the stairs. Ciel was standing in front of her while she leaned forward and rested her arms and head on his shoulder. Sebastian opened the door. Behind it was Dimka.

"I'm looking for Camil-" I cut him off as I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. He laughed and hugged me back.

"Its been a while," he said in Russian.

"A long while," I answered in his native tongue.

"You must be Earl Phantomhive," he said in English. "Its a pleasure to meet the man who is hosting my dear friend."

"Sebastian. Show him to the study, we'll talk there. Camille. Bring up tea." He responded as he headed back up the stairs.

"Preferably vanilla Chai or Berry Kiwi Colada." Willamina called.

"I'm sorry for my Masters rudeness. You see his girlfriend has just returned from America after being separated for a few months."

"That is more than understandable. Especially one as beautiful as her." I hit him in the back of the head.

"Paws off." I ditched the two and headed into the kitchen and quickly made Chai tea before heading up to the study. Once back at the study, I saw Ciel sitting down behind the desk, Sebastian to his left and Willamina sitting on the right arm rest of the chair while poor Dimka was seated across from the three on the other side of the desk. This is going to be long and embarrassing. I pushed the cart to the left of the desk so Sebastian can take over. I sat next to Dimka.

"I never did catch your name," Willamina said.

"Demetri Acker. And you?"

"Willamina Kelly."

"Such a pretty name for an equally pretty girl." I hit him in the back of the head again. Ciel looked like he wanted to kill him.

"I'm sorry. Hes a whore." Willamina laughed.

"Its fine, hes not my type anyway." Ciel snickered.

"Anyway. Did you bring the chip?" I asked. He nodded and pulled out a flash drive and his Surface then handed it to me, I worked quickly.

"Mr. Demetri, you seem tired. May I show you your room while Miss Camille works?" Dimka nodded as I continued to type in the information that I knew. This went on for a few minutes. I was reading over ancient lores and top secret government information.

"May I ask what you're using to search?" Ciel asked.

"Its a laptop." He rolled his one uncovered eye.

"Its Englands top secret agencies website. It has the entire history of everyone in England. Especially the Phantomhives." My eyes flickered off the screen to see Ciel smirking. Ah ha!

"Got it!"

"Yes but are you correct?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't like to be wrong. Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, Milo and Willamina Kelly are demons."

"Wrong." Ciel said.

"Incorrect." Sebastian added. Willamina giggled.

"You're very observant but you don't seem to listen too well." She teased.

"Two more guesses." Sebastian said.

"What? All evidence points to demons. The faucet contract, black nails, speed, agility... damn. How can I be so forgetful. Ciel, Sebastian and Milo are demons. Willamina's something else." Ciel nodded.

"I really despise technology." Sebastian mumbled.

"So Willamina. What exactly are you?"


	13. XII:The Beginning of the End

**Willamina:**

_October 14th, 1892, Somewhere In England_

"You have the choice. Which one will you shoot, darling?" A creepy, overweight man with an even creepier mustache said. I held the gun with shaking fingers. Across the room, were the two people I held dearest; Milo and Ciel. Her younger brother laid bound and unconscious.

"The choice is yours and yours alone," Ciel said, "You can always find love again but you cannot replace family." The tears that I was fighting back finally burst through. My hands began to shake even more.

"You're running out of time sweetheart." The creep said. I tried to think of a way that I could save all of us but it soon dawned on me that death was inevitable for one of them. I turned to my capturer.

"May I say some goodbyes before I choose?" I asked sweetly. The creep nodded. I looked back over to my lover.

"You need to know that I will love you always. You also need to know that i'm so sorry for what i'm about to do-"

"You don't need to apologize," he interrupted.

"Yes I do. I hope that in another life, we could have been happy." I dropped the gun.

"You little whore! Don't you dare disobey orders!" The creeps gun went off. There was a sharp pain in my abdomin. Than there was warmth. I looked down and saw blood oozing from a wound.

"Willamina!" Ciel called. My knees gave way and I layed on the cool, concrete floor. He shimmied over to me, still bound in the ropes. My eyes began to flicker close as the last of my energy drained away. Soon everything faded to black. My life began to flash before my eyes. Everything was dull and like a kind memory. The only nightmares in my short but lively life started two days ago and ended with my death.

_~two days earlier~_

"Ciel...are you okay?" I asked. For once, his appearance was off. He seemed shaky and not there... drained even.

"Humm?" He asked. The two of us were laying in Ciels bed. It was past 8:30, the usual time that Sebastian came to wake the two of us up. Something was going on. Sebastian has never faulted once. Even if he was supposed dead, he'd still be around to help Ciel. It was in the contract. I sneaked out of the bed and let Ciel continue to sleep. I threw my robe on top of nightgown and headed down to Sebastian's room. Once there, I saw Mayrin, Finny and Baldroy standing there.

"Should we knock?" Finny asked.

"I don't know. Hes never let us into his room before." Baldroy responded.

"You guys too huh?" I asked. They nodded.

"Is the Young Master up?" I shook my head.

"He was up for a few minutes but he seemed drowsy and just off. I thought maybe he was sick and Sebastian would be able to help. Than I realized the time..." They knew where I was going with the story.

"They only time i've ever seen Ciel sick was after he had an asthma relapse a few years back after attending a circus." Finny said, the other two nodded. I moved in front of the three and knocked on the door.

"Ughmnn." Was the only response we got.

"What if he has a women in there." I shook my head.

"Thats not a pleasure filled moan. It's more of a sickly or one in pain kind of moan."

"And how exactly do you know the difference?" Baldroy questioned. I rolled my eyes.

"My mother was a prostitute and I lived on the streets. I can tell the difference easily." I slowly opened the door.

"Sebastian...is everything okay." Light snoring was heard echoing softly off the walls. The weird thing was that he was sleeping. According to the demon, one of his age didn't sleep. Demons didn't lie either so something must have happened. Even a newer demon such as Ciel didn't sleep very much, only a few hours a night. I walked up to the side of his bed to see if I can figure anything out.

After a half an hour of searching, I came up empty handed and headed back to Ciel's room. Ciel was still curled up where I left him. Something was definitely up. After checking on him, I headed back to my own room and got ready for the day. Since the two seemed like they were going to be indisposed today, I'd have to take over. The only reason as to why i'd need to is because the three servants would run around like chicken with their heads cut off, even more so than usual, if they didn't have any instructions as of what to do today. After changing quickly into a simple and easy to move in coral dress that ended a few inches below my knees.

"Tanaka. Will you fill in for Sebastian today? Since you were the previous butler, it would only make sense for you to fill in his position." He nodded and I continued to go down the row of servants that were standing in the kitchen.

"Baldroy, since you're the chief I expect you to cook whatever you wish, within reason of course."

"Yes Miss!"

"Finny..." I paused and looked out the window, "I never really had a garden or understand one so...do what you usually do...i don't know. Maybe water the plants...trim the hedges...plant a tree..." He nodded.

"Meyrin. The laundry is piling up. I'll even help you with that since theres so much. Um... I think that's it. Anything to add Tanaka?" He shook his head. I smiled.

"May we ask what you'll be doing Miss," Finny asked.

"Some one has to take care of the two idiots." Baldroy laughed, "this would be an adequate time to show Master Ciel and Sebastian that house can run smoothly while there indisposed. Got it?" They all nodded.

"Begin when you wish." I headed back first to Sebastian's room, than Ciel's to make sure that the two were somewhat okay. I knocked again before entering Sebastian's room. Nothing. I walked in and saw the man sitting up in bed with his head in his hands.

"Sebastian? You're up? Are you okay? Why the hell are the two of you so...ill looking?"

"One question at a time please Willamina...you inferred that the Young Master is in the same condition."

"Uh huh."

"This isn't good." He slowly attempted to get out of the bed. I moved quickly, for a human anyway, and helped him up.

"Thank you but I don't think i'll need your help with walking." I nodded and let go of his arm. The two of us headed to Ciel's room, where he was still sleeping soundly.

"This isn't good." I gave him a puzzled look.

"Since he's a younger demon, he doesn't have the same abilities as me. He's considered weaker but only physical wise. His mind is sharper than most demons my age. By him being younger it also means that he's more subjective to the curse that is currently being used on us. The only reason why he lasted this long is due to the fact that he has a soul mate."

"Elaborate."

"According to the legends, when a demon and his or her soul mate are together, the stronger the demon becomes. The longer he or she is around their soul mate the stronger they become. If the soul mate is turned into a demon, they're power would be unstoppable. If the soul mate dies off, especially if its the demon that dies, the weaker the other party becomes. If Ciel were to die, so would you. If you were to die, he'd become half the person he is today. Understood?"

"The soul mates part yes. I'm still confused about the curse that you mentioned."

"The curse is an ancient one. It temporarily takes away a demons 'powers'. The demon is still immortal but it physically drains said demon. Again, since Ciel is weaker, it will have a much stronger effect on him. As of now, I am completely human for the time being. Willamina, will you watch over the Young Master while I look into this?"

"Of course. Oh, before you go I should let you know that the house is under control. I appointed Tanaka as temporary butler and gave the staff some orders. I don't know if I did it correctly though."

"I'm sure you did fine. Thank you for that." Sebastian opened the window and prepared himself to jump out.

"Sebastian. You're human now. Remember?"

"Ah yes. I can't go jumping around in the day now can I?" He mumbled, "Expect me back later tonight. If not than, early morning."

* * *

><p>As Sebastian had promised he would be back no later than the next morning. I spent the entire day by Ciel's side. He would wake up every once in a while for the basics; food, water, and to use the bathroom. When he'd be awake, it'd be like he was in some sort of hazy confusion. Tanaka would drop off food and tea at the usual times, whether Ciel was awake or not. It was around dinner time when Ciel had awoken completely. I was napping along with him in the bed. Seeing as it was a spontaneous nap, I hadn't changed out of my dress from earlier. He had wrapped his arms around me tighter and pulled me towards him.<p>

"Ciel?" I mumbled, half awake.

"Yes."

"What time is it?"

"A little before eight o'clock in the evening. Why are you sleeping in a dress? Shouldn't Sebastian have come and woken us up this morning?"

"Shhh. Stop asking questions and wait for Sebastian to return. He'll have answers and explain everything to you. I would tell you but i'll probably get the information wrong. I'm sleeping in a dress since I was doing things before I fell asleep. Sebastian and you were placed under some kind of demon curse that temporarily turns you human. You're still immortal but its extremely draining to you. He mentioned something about having your soul mate close by will help you get out of the deep sleep you were in. Sebastian slept in until noon or so before informing me on everything. He said he'd be back no later than tomorrow morning with information. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Aren't you uncomfortable in that dress?"

"Too tired to care" I mumbled. He reached over and rang the bell. Tanaka was in the room within a few seconds.

"Tanaka. Can you please grab one of Willamina's nightgowns and bring it up."

"Right away. Would you like Meyrin to come and change her? She looks like she's in a deep sleep."

"No thanks Tanaka." I said into the pillow.

"Very well." A minute later he returned and handed me the nightgown on the way to the bathroom. When I came back out, Tanaka was gone and Ciel was lounging on the bed, reading todays paper.

I curled back up under to covers. For some reason, I felt completely drained. Ciel was holding the newspaper in one hand, and my hand in the other.

"You seem as exhausted as I was." I yawned.

"Maybe i'm sick. Or even dying."

"No. You're not. I would sense it." It took me a minute to understand what he meant before the I remembered the whole 'soul mates can sense what the other is feeling'. I soon fell back into slumber.

"Willamina...wake up...its not good for you to be sleeping...please wake up." Ciel said. He was shaking my shoulder, still attempting to wake me.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Wake up Willa. Open your eyes. Now!" I did as told, only because of the worry that had stained his voice. I sat up and was completely confused. Ciel pulled me into a deep kiss. He broke away as quickly as he had initiated it. Once broken apart he pulled me into a hug.

"Ciel...what's wrong?"

"You're heart stopped and so did you're breathing."

"Oh." There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." An exhausted looking Sebastian walked through the door. I pulled the blanket up to my chin.

"What's you find?"

"I see Willamina has filled you in."

"You're avoiding the question."

"For once, I found nothing. I apologize."

"I didn't expect you too. Would the effects of the curse placed on me have an effect on Willa?"  
>"Possibly. Why do you ask?"<p>

"She died for a minute. On top of that, she's been drained since before I woke up."

"I've never heard of the soul mate - demon relationship being resembling a parasite. Theirs still the possibility of it being the reason."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Four-oh two in the morning." Ciel responded.

"Why so early? Can I go back to sleep now?"

"I don't see how you're able to but go ahead.

When I awoke, it was in some place I had never seen. There was no one around me but here I was. I was sitting in a chair and was dressed to the nines. The black corset was being used as a real top but instead of it being strapless there was a strap going across the the skin above the breasts and wrapping over and then behind the right shoulder stopping somewhere on the back. There was a full skirt that was separate from the corset. It was a deep purple that shimmered slightly. I looked at the mirror that was facing me. My hair was curled and pinned up nicely with a little purple hat to go along with it.

A door opened and a well dressed butler walked into the room.

"Miss Willamina. It is time. Please follow me." Not knowing what was going on, I got up and followed the butler to my death.

* * *

><p><strong>authors note: in honor of my school being a dumbass and canceling school when the snow isn't even sticking to the ground,(keep in mind that i live in the north-east of america and on top of it it was only a half-day today)im updating today and on saturday (maybe sunday). <strong>


	14. XIII:The Life and Death of Willamina

**a/n: this chapter is dedicated to my best friend of 11 years. Happy birthday babe! Warning-you might cry. This is taking place of my usual Saturday update.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel:<strong>

I sat there, staring at her in shock. Seeing her vibrant purple eyes dull when death took over broke me. I had snapped. Too late. The curse broke too late. I broke the rope easily and ran straight to the man who had shot her. I snapped his neck. My eyes glowed a bright red and were filled with hatred. I moved quicker, taking out all the thugs who were shooting at me. I killed each and everyone of them. Quickly, with only the flick of the wrist per person. I stopped when a child's voice called out.

"WILLA! WHY AREN'T YOU WAKING UP? PLEASE WAKE UP. DON'T SLEEP FOREVER LIKE MOMMY DID. DON'T GO JOIN MOMMY...please." Milo's voice cracked. He was crying into the limp body of his sister. I wandered back over to him, everything that had happened had finally hit me.

I sunk to the floor next to Milo and just sat there. Looking at the one thing I still held precious in my life. She was taken away from me. Just like everything else. I was given everything in life. Except happiness. The people who made me happy were all taken away so early on. My parents, Madam Red, Lizzy and now Willa. They're all gone. They're all dead. All because they knew me. That's the one thing they held in common. Me. Without realizing it, I had picked up her cold, lifeless hand and was holding onto it.

"This is very pitiful for a demon. Crying over a human" a man's voice said. I turned around quickly and saw William T. Spears standing behind me, death scythe in hand.

"I guess you're here to collect her soul now." I sighed.

"Indeed. The sole of one Willamina Sage Kelly-Phantomhive, born May 27th, 1875 at two minutes past noon. Died on October 14, 1892 at the age of seventeen due to blood loss and extreme pain from a gunshot wound located in the stomach." He emphasized the words 'extreme pain' just to aggravate me. I kept my eyes on her. I watched closely as her cinematic record flashed through the air. It showed everything, most things going by in a whirlwind others were slow and filled with many emotions. I watched intently. This was the last time I'd get to see the love of my dark eternity, happy and full of life. Every once in a while, I'd look down at her corpse. The one moment I wasn't paying attention I heard her call my name with a mixture of joy and tears. I looked up and saw it.

"Ciel. Don't you dare do what I think you're doing." I saw the me in the memory give an all-knowing smirk. "Ciel. Stop. Get off your knee. Stand back up."

"Willami-"

"I'm going to say no."

"Willa-"

"No."

"Willamina Sa-"

"No."

"Willamina Sage Kelly,-"

"No. Not going to happen. Ask again in like five years."

"You'll be an old maid than. With wrinkles and everything." Past me teased.

"Being rude isn't going to get you anywhere." I snickered both in the memory and in the here and now.

"Will you let me finish?" Past me demanded. She looked at me for a moment.

"Okay."

"Willamina Sage Kelly. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife."

"I'm going to have to think about it." She responded. At this point in the memory is when she saw through the blank expression, to the one behind it which was the one of a nervous sixteen year old boy asking the girl of his dreams to marry him. She smiled at the kneeling me.

"Do you really need to ask?"

"You said no four times while I was trying to ask you the stupid question."

"I think I'm going to make you wait here. In that exact position. For all of eternity. Maybe I'll go out and get some one like the Viscount of Druitt. You know, someone who can please a woman." Once again, both past me and present me shivered at the thought of the Viscount of Druitt.

"Are you claiming that I don't know how to please a Lady?"

"Yes." I stood up quickly and pulled her close to me by wrapping my arms around her waist. She giggled then placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Ciel."

"Hum?"

"You know that I wouldn't ever want to leave your side right?"

"I know. You know that I'd do the same for you, correct?" She nodded.

"I know my answer but there's a condition to it." I raised an eyebrow.

"Can we not get married until were eighteen or nineteen? We're still quite young and I don't want to get married right away. I want to enjoy life, not rush through it. We never do know when the Fates snip our string." She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Anything for you." Past me kissed her on the forehead before the memory faded. I looked over and saw Milo still crying heavily while clinging onto Willamina. The poor kid. Within three years he lost his mother and his sister. Her memories changed again, this one being more recent. It was the day the curse started. I saw her rush around, fretting and even having anxiety induced crying fits. In the two years I've known her, I'd only seen her break down twice. Both of those times were because of almost dying. The third time was because of me. She was sitting in a corner of my room with her knees tucked up to her chest and her arms hugging her legs. She was crying softly, not wanting to accidently wake and worry me. The cinematic record soon ended. Sebastian had joined us. He picked up Willamina's lifeless body while I carried the sobbing Milo to the carriage.

**Narrator:**

~one week later~

"Shouldn't we be reaping souls and not digging up graves?" The man with the long blood red hair and spectacles asked to the blonde male that was leaning against a lawnmower.

"This is what management ordered. Besides, this is a rare occasion. She's a descendant of Hades and Persephone. She has the potential to be one of the best Shinigami out there. We just need to rid her of her demon soul mate otherwise she won't do anything for us."

The two opened the coffin and saw a beautiful young lady at the age of seventeen. She had waist length, pure white hair. She was buried in the finest black dress you could think of. On her left ring finger was a small piece of the hope diamond on a silver bed. To top it all off, she was laying down in a bed of snow white roses, her lovers favorite.


	15. XIV: The Truth of Willamina Kelly

**a/n: i will be very busy this weekend so im updating early. sometime soon i'll be switching the days i post (due to the fact that im now working on saturdays) to either wednesday or sunday. enjoy! **

**Camille:**  
>"I'm simply a Shinigami." Willamina said, "And please stop referring to me as Willamina. Its a mouthful to say. Please call me Willa."<br>"What the hell is a Shinigami?"  
>"A Shinigami is the Japanese term for God of Death." Ciel said.<br>"You're a God?"  
>"I prefer Goddess seeing as I don't have a dick and all." I laughed.<br>"Willa. You're a Countess. You should have more class."  
>"I'm only a Countess by marriage. You know how I was raised. Camille. Would you like to go out to London with me tomorrow to go clubbing? Its an initiation I have with all the new maids."<br>"Since when?" Ciel asked.  
>"Since now. Besides, you're no fun to go clubbing with." He rolled his eyes.<br>"Camille still has chores to do."  
>"Yeah, sorry. I do work for a living."<br>"So do I. Speaking of work. I will be attending Weston College come the next semester."  
>"My alma-mater?"<br>"Yep." Sebastian appeared by my side.  
>"Come. you still have work to do."<br>"Sebastian. Can you draw me a bubble bath?" Willa asked.  
>"Of course." The butler and I walked out of the room.<br>**Willamina:**  
>"Why are you going to Weston exactly?"<br>"Management said that there was a big job happening at the annual croquet tournament. They needed someone who knows the campus and can blend in. Besides, I think its about time that the Violet House has another win."  
>"I'm not going to join you."<br>"Why not? You always join me on ones like this."  
>"Unless the Queen orders it, I won't go back there."<br>"Ciel please. We could have so much fun. Wouldn't you want to win for the blue team again? Besides, once the Queen catches wind of what's going to happen she'll ship you out there in a heartbeat."  
>"What's going to happen?" I smirked.<br>"Spoilers." I walked out and through the door that lead to our bed room.  
>"Willa-" He had followed me.<br>"Nope. I can't say." I moved to the vanity.  
>"Tell me."<br>"Not gonna happen." I brushed out my hair and put it into a sloppy bun.  
>"Willamina Sage Phantomhive, tell me now." He was now behind me so I turned around and placed a kiss on his cheek.<br>"If you want to know, you'll have to wait and watch to find out." I grabbed my beat up copy of Love, Rosie and walked into the bathroom.  
><strong>Camille:<strong>  
>Sebastian and I were in the kitchen once more preparing dinner. Well, he was preparing dinner. I was making a milkshake.<br>"Why exactly are you making a milkshake?" Sebastian questioned. I jumped onto the counter and sat while it the blender mixed the drink.  
>"It was either that or a margarita. I figured you wouldn't want me drinking on the job."<br>"I thought Americans weren't legally allowed to drink until they're 21."  
>"That's only on American soil. I don't think a Victorian mansion located in the woods of England is considered 'American soil'." He laughed. The beeper went off on the blender and my chocolate milkshake was ready. Since I was lazy, I just threw a straw into the small blender thing and drank from there. Sebastian gave me a weird look.<br>"Why?" He asked.  
>"Less dishes," I said between sips.<br>"Are all Americans this lazy?"  
>"Some are even worse." He seemed horrified by that thought. "If I finish chores quickly tomorrow would I be able to take up Willa's offer?"<br>"No. She shouldn't be either. Both of you are associated with the Phantomhive name. As sweet as she is now, she's somewhat intoxicated. She doesn't like plains. They terrify her. You'll get to see what she's really like in the morning."  
>"She's not like the Earl is she?"<br>"Somewhat. While he's cold and calculating, she's nice and calculating but the niceness can go away within seconds if you aggravate her. She'll than become scarier than the Young Master. She's also more deadly. Most Shinigami are."  
>~11 pm~<br>I was left to finish up everything and start preparing the menu for the next day. I liked the Phantomhive mansion at dark. It was more relaxing and calm. Not even the servants move around, and if they do, they're as quiet as a mouse. I've always liked the night. Especially when things lurk in the shadows. The door to the kitchen opened and Sebastian walked in holding a stray cat. This seems to be the normal seeing as there's two bags of cat food in the cabinets.  
>"Is your goal in life to feed every cat you come across." I asked, never taking my eyes off my work.<br>"Yes." He placed the cat on the floor, sat down by it and began to pet it.  
>"I can see why Ciel calls you a cat obsessed moron. " He snickered. The door opened once more and Willa walked in.<br>"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I asked.  
>"Probably." She sat next to Sebastian and scratched the cat under the chin. "Did Ciel tell you the plan for Weston?"<br>"Yes. We'll start preparing tomorrow. The routine will take a while to learn."  
>"Two hours. Tops."<br>"That's fine."  
>"What routine?" I asked.<br>"Weston College is broken down into four houses; the Scarlet Fox, Sapphire Owl, Green Lion, and Violet Wolf. Scarlet Fox, or Red House, is for people of high birth. Sapphire Owl, or Blue House, is for people who excel at studying. This was the house that Ciel was in. The Green Lion, or Green House, is for the athletic. The Violet Wolf, or Purple/Violet House, is home to the outcasts and people who are gifted in the arts. This one is my house. I could have been in any house, including the Red House."  
>"I thought you were a street rat growing up."<br>"That's how I was raised. At the age of 21, I was accepted back into the Kelly's of Monaco."  
>"Kelly's of Monaco as in Princess Grace Kelly of Monaco?"<br>"Yeah. I was her great-great-great-aunt. She was one of Milo's. Anyway. I'm in Purple House because of my ballroom dance skills. Think Dancing With the Stars times 10."  
>"Sounds very Hogwarts-y."<br>"I know! That's why I like the school. You'd be in Green House. Milo would be in Red House. Sebastian would be in Blue House with Ciel-"  
>"Why wasn't Ciel in Red House. He is of noble birth."<br>"His father, Vincent, was in Blue House when he went there." Sebastian said. Willa nodded. There was a rustle in the bushes by the open window. The three of us saw it. The rat. Within seconds there was a butter knife thrown out the window, hitting the man in the arm. Willa moved next. She had somehow pulled a real death scythe out of thin air. Her entire appearance changed. Her short blonde hair grew waist long and became pure white. Her tank top and shorts changed into a floor length black dress with a slit going up each thigh. Her purple eyes became a bright, piercing green. I grabbed the gun that was hidden in the cabinet. She moved through the window. Sebastian and I followed. In front of Willa was a man with long red hair and a chain saw. Both of their weapons were down.  
>"Grell. What do you want?" Sebastian asked.<br>"Only you hot stuff." The man with the chain saw said. The three of us rolled our eyes. He handed Willa a book.  
>"Its always nice to see you Sebby." He winked at Sebastian before leaving.<br>"What just happened?" I asked.  
>"That was Grell. He's a Shinigami who wants to have babies with Sebastian." Willa said.<br>"I hate him." Sebastian added.  
>"He's fucking weird but has great hair."<br>"He gets it that color by bathing in the blood of his enemies. Mostly women who take the hot men away from him." Willa said.


	16. XV: A Day Trip Into London

**Warning: intense language**

**Willamina:**

A week later, Sebastian, Ciel, Camille, Milo and I sat in Ciel's office discussing the plan for Weston.

"We'll all be in separate houses. Camille in green, Milo in red, Ciel in blue and I'll be in purple. Sebastian will be posing as my dance instructor. "

"That's it?" Camille asked.

"Yeah. It's pretty basic."

"I thought it would be something dangerous." She mumbled. I smiled.

"Oh it will be. We just have to wait."

"Why exactly do all of us need to go there? Also, why are we going there?"

"We need at least one person to infiltrate each house. Weston has always been about tradition and the houses still don't get along but are better then before. Willa, do you have your audition piece ready?" Ciel asked. I nodded.

"We need an audition piece?" Camille asked.

"Only Willa. Since she's going for arts. What did you decide on?"

"Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag from Chicago. It's the perfect mixture of song and dance."

"Isn't that a duet?" Sebastian asked. I nodded.

"Who would be performing with you?"

"Grell." Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Can't you do something else so he doesn't have to be here?"

"I want to do something from Chicago. Besides you need to learn to play nice with him."

"No I don't."

"Which one was Chicago again?" Ciel asked.

"Its about the blonde who kills her lover in 1920s Chicago and gets away with murder because she lies constantly and tries to be famous." I responded.

"I don't think you showed me that one."

"I haven't?" He shook his head. I grabbed his hand and dragged him into our room, found the DVD and threw it in.

"Not now. I have things to do." He said. I pulled him over to the bed and curled up with him.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." He gave in with a sigh and placed his arm on my shoulders.

**Camille:**

Sebastian turned to me after the two left the room.

"I have errands to run in London. Would you like to join me?" He asked.

"Do I have to be in uniform?"

"No."

"Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready." He nodded and I headed to my room. I changed quickly into black skinny jeans, grey flats and a dark magenta t-shirt. I unbraided my hair, threw on some eyeliner and mascara, added a necklace and a silver ring with a lavender stone. Sebastian was waiting for me downstairs.

"That was quick. It usually takes the others at least a half an hour."

"Did you forget that I was a hit man? I could change disguises between floors in an elevator."

"I'd have to see it to believe you."

"Is that a challenge?" I asked as we headed to the car. It was a silver F-type.

"Very much so."

"So what kind of errands do we have?"

"We need to pick up a few books, a package, buy groceries, pick up a suit from the tailors, that sort of things." I nodded. The conversation ended there and I began to play with the radio stations. Since I didn't know the British ones, I switched it to Sirius XM. Hits 1 was playing Anaconda. I left it on that station.

"This dude named Michael used to ride motorcycles  
>Dick bigger than a tower, I ain't talking about Eiffel's<br>Real country-ass n-a, let me play with his rifle  
>Pussy put his ass to sleep, now he calling me Nyquil<br>Now that bang, bang, bang  
>I let him hit it cause he slang cocaine<br>He toss my salad like his name Romaine"

"What are we listening to?" He asked.

"Anaconda by Nicki Minaj. Its an American song."

"That explains so much. Please change it." I played around with the stations once more.

"By any chance is there an auxiliary cord in here?"

"In the glove box." I found it instantly and plugged my phone in. I hit shuffle and the first song to play was Bloodstream by Ed Sheeran. What played next made the two of us jump, not expecting the scream that started the song. I sang a long poorly anyway.

"And if your heart stops beating  
>I'll be here wondering<br>Did you get what you deserve?  
>The ending of your life<p>

And if you get to heaven  
>I'll be here waiting, babe<br>Did you get what you deserve?  
>The end, and if your life won't wait<br>Then your heart can't take this"

"My Chemical Romance?" He asked.

"Yep? Are you a fan too?"  
>"No but Willa has dragged me to one of there concerts."<p>

"You got to see them in concert?"

"Yes."

"I'd kill to see them in concert."

"Seeing as how easily you killed your kidnapper, I don't see how you haven't done that already."

"I only kill people who actually deserve it and not for my own purposes. Except the kidnapper. That was a 'once in a blue moon' kind of thing..." I trailed off.

The demon and I strolled through London stopping at any stores deemed necessary. We had gone to the tailors and the food supply store. The last stop was the book store. If I was alone I would have cried because it was so beautiful in here.

"Sebastian, would you mind if I wonder around for a while?"

"You have five minutes." I was off. I headed straight to the young adult section and grabbed the third book in the Mara Dryer trilogy, the third book in the Throne of Glass series, Anna and the French Kiss, Lola and the Boy next door and finally Isla and the Happily Ever After. At the five minute mark, I had picked up all needed books and was just getting to the cash register.

"Is that all today Miss?" The casher asked.

"Yep." He began ringing me up.

"You look like a girl who knows how to have fun. You should join me in five minutes at the hotel down the street." He said nonchalantly. I made a face.

"No."

"Come on hot stuff. I do more for you then some crappy romance novel can."

"No." He tried to give me puppy dog eyes.

"Come on, please. I was just dumped."

"I said no. Besides, I don't do rebounds. That's what prostitutes are for." I snapped.

"Your a cunt."

"Ah- there you are darling." A male called. I turned to see Sebastian. He leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Play along." He whispered before turning to the casher and placing another book on the counter.

"Sorry Miss, if I knew you had a boyfriend I wouldn't have been flirting with you."

"Oh really?" I snapped. Another worker came by to see what was going on. The woman's name tag had 'manager' written under the name. I smiled.

"Is everything okay over here?" She asked.

"No." I responded.

"How so?"

"Your worker here was trying to get me to go meet him to have sex with him. When I blatantly told him no more then once he continued to persuade me then called me a cunt."

"Is this true?" She asked to both Sebastian and the cashier.

"Yes." Sebastian answered. Miss. Manager dragged him off and another worker replaced him.

"I'm so sorry about Chris." The girl said.

"Its fine. If anything I'm sorry you have to work with him." She laughed.

"He does the same to anyone with boobs and a vagina. I was told to give you 20% off on the total order." I nodded and handed over my card, which Sebastian snatched out of my hand.

"My treat." Was all he said. I stared at him.

"That's sixty dollars worth of books that I picked up."

"I know." He was smirking. I grabbed the bags and followed him out of the store.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

**a/n: Ive started shipping Camile and Sebastain and it agrivated me because it didn't occur to me that I would ship them. IT WASNT IN THE PLANS TO SHIP THEM! ughhhhh. Let me know if you want me to add more fluff of them and make them a thing. I have some ideas. Not sure they're gonna work but then again, I ship it. **


	17. XVI:Back Again to Weston College

**authors note: Weston College is part of the manga (public school arc). im only taking the place. if you've read it, great, you'll understand some references (there's like 2). on another note, this chapter sets everything up for the arc. I'm sorry that this is out a day late. I worked all day Saturday (which is to 4pm at most salons) and then hosted a dinner party with the neighbors. Fun right? (I sat and watched black butler with surround sound the entire time. My parents were VERY confused when they Hurd the corset scene.) enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Camille:<strong>

Somehow, I had been dragged along to Weston College with Sebastian, Ciel and Milo. Ciel, Milo, Willa and I were part of the incoming Freshman class while Sebastian was Willa's personal dance instructor. It was about a week into the school year and it was already pretty hectic. Willa said that this will be an all year undercover case for her. Same goes for Ciel. A few days after she mentioned the case, a letter arrived from the Queen. Neither of them had told me what's going to happen. No one's told Milo either, he's somewhere in Red House sleeping around. Now here we were, all gathered on Willa's bed in the Purple House 'working' on a group project assigned for our behind the languages class. It was more like she was working on it while we sat and watched her translate a bunch of weird phrases from across the globe. The Purple House was very noisy. This co-ed room was blasting a variation of music and was currently playing Fireball by Pitbull.

"Done." Willa said.

"Willa! Come on. We need to practice," one guy said.

"Still trying to figure out the choreography and song for a cha cha and fox trot mix."

"Why not the one playing now?" Her face lit up and she turned towards us.

"I'll be back." She grabbed the guy by his arm and dragged him down the halls.

"Fireball," a chorus of students called from one side of the large room.

"How the hell does she get work done?" Milo asked.

"She works better with noise." I said. The two guys looked at me.

"You two should know her better than I do. Its easy to see." Ciel sighed.

"I don't see why we're even here this early." He said and began to pack up his stuff. Willa had come back into the room limping.

"I fucked up." The guy from before came running up with some ice.

"What happened?" Ciel asked calmer than I thought he would.

"He said he knew how to do a rather complicated trick but it turns out he mistook it. I'm too used to working with Sebastian." Milo laughed. She threw a pillow at him.

"Don't laugh at my pain you whore."

"I have to get to practice. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah. I have to go too. I've got a hot date." Milo said. Willa waved at the two of us while we left.

**Willamina:**

The song in the room changed to Bang Bang and there were a chorus of boo's heard around the house.

"Why must we be here this early?" Ciel groaned as he leaned against one of my pillows.

"They don't accept late transfers for any reason. At all. Unless you're a Prince. You know the rules."

"This is going to be a long year." He sighed and packed up his stuff. "I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast" I waved as he left. The Purple House was very weird but very homey. Everyone here had the same taste. No one argued. Everyone expressed themselves through some form of art. Dancers were very limited in this school. On campus, there's a total of twelve. Four are in the purple house. These four dedicate themselves to the art. The other eight only saw it as some sport and were in Green House. There was a break dancer, a ballerina, a contemporary dancer and a ballroom dancer (me).

The ballerina is our dorms Perfect, Sasho Trent. He's top of his graduating class and is the only African-American (the campus is very racially diverse but he's the only one from America) in the school. He was also the one who I was dancing with. I began to look through the book that Grell had handed me months ago. I found the page I was looking for easily. Too bad. He was a really nice guy. Amazing dancer too. I glanced at the other names destined to die at Weston this term. Min Rocca, Aureile Rousseau and Kyros Monet. I sat and studied the notes I had under them. They had nothing in common. No classes, not in the same house, nothing. The only connection is that Aureile and Sasho were in a relationship and happened to die on the same day. I closed the book and got ready for bed.

My dream was one of nightmares. There were flames everywhere and they were engulfing everything. Ciel, Camille, Milo and Sebastian were no where to be seen. I turned in a circle, trying to find them. Flames surrounded me. I couldn't move.

"Willa!" A voice called, the same voice i'd know anywhere. I turned around quickly. There standing outside the flames was my brother, husband, and friends. Sebastian was holding Ciel back. But from what? Why were they staring at me. I tried to move and go through the flames. I was stuck. I couldn't move. Camille, Sebastian and Milo were standing there emotionless and unmoving. Ciel on the other hand was still stuck in the butlers grasp. He was trying to get free.

"Ciel. Please stop," I said. He didn't listen and called out my name once more. All of a sudden, everything became warmer. I looked around again and saw that the flames had moved closer. Instead of being approximately one in a half yards away, they were only a few feet away now. I tried moving once more but my legs didn't seem to work. The flames inched closer. My breathing became rugged as the carbon dioxide filled my lungs. My hands began to shake. I tore my eyes off of the flames and looked back over to my friends and family.

"Why are you just standing there?" I called. "Run." They stayed there watching, Sebastian still restraining Ciel. I stared at them with disbelief. I- once again- tried moving.

"God dammit!" I yelled. The flames moved closer. They were about two feet away.

"Willa!" Ciel called once more. He had somehow gotten out of Sebastian's grip and came barreling towards me. The second his foot hit the flames he turned to ash.

"CIEL!" I cried.

I sat upright in bed. The room was pitch black. I reached over to my nightstand and grabbed my phone. My hand was shaking.

Willa: Meet me in the quad in two minutes.

Ciel: Okay.

I unplugged my phone and threw on a hoodie before heading to the quad. I sat on the bench and watched the leaves fall from the trees. I was thinking about nothing, which never happens for me. I was so out of it that I didn't even notice Ciel when he sat down. *Snap, snap*

"Hello. Earth to Willa." Ciel said. I jumped.

"Dammit Ciel."

"Pay more attention. So, what woke you up?" I gave him a questioning glance.

"The connection remember." I nodded and began to explain the dream.

"I thought you said Shinigami's don't dream."

"They don't. They have visions, predictions, whatever you want to call them."


	18. XVII:Reunion

**Ciel:**

_Somewhere in the outskirts of London, April 12th, 1894_

Sebastian stood standing over the fire.

"It's been done My Lord." I nodded and we began to head back to the carriage when we heard it.

"Oh Bassy~" A certain red headed Shinigami called.

"What do you want Grell?" He demanded.

"I figured this would have been you! It's always the handsome ones that like to kill people."

"What the hell Grell?" A voice called. A short white haired girl jumped down from the roof of the building and stood next to him. She was dressed in all black, a simple halter top and black high wasted trousers. I stiffened.

"I understand the need to flirt but we have a job to do." She pulled on his sleeve. Grell rolled his eyes.

"You can obviously handle this yourself Willa." She grabbed a fist full of his hair and dragged him back.

"I'm sorry about him." She called.

"Young Master...are you alright?" I barely heard him. Everything was a blur. That can't be her. She died.

"Willa..." I mumbled. I watched her turn around looking for the person who spoke. I smirked. She moved her hair off of her back. That's when I saw it. The mark, my signature placed elegantly on her left shoulder blade. (a/n: theirs no back to the shirt) It was definitely her, but how?

**Willamina:**

"How exactly do you know two demons?" I questioned Grell once we were done.

"Remember when I told you about the Jack the Ripper thing and Madam Red?" I nodded. "The taller one was my dreamy opponent and the shorter one, who wasn't a demon at the time, is his boss, master, what ever you want to call the runt."

"Don't be rude. If they're still on the premises, they can most likely hear you."

"They're still around here."

"How can you tell?"

"Look in the trees." He pointed to one of the closest trees and up on one of the highest branches. He sprinted off quickly and spooked the demons. I giggled as I watched from afar. I took my hair and braided it while I waited for Grell. After twenty minutes or so, I got up and went to receive Grell.

"Come on Grell. I'm tired and we still have paperwork to do." I said as I pulled the Shinigami from the demon.

"But Bassy and I are having so much fun." The demon in mention looked like he was about to kill him.

"Grell he's about to break your neck. I don't think he's having fun." 'Bassy' raised an eyebrow at me and walked towards me.

"I don't believe I've meet you." He said.

"That's because she's new darling. Top of her class too." Grell grinned before attacking me with a hug. I sighed.

"I don't like to associate myself with demons." I responded.

"Oh, you're so much like Will. Maybe it has to do with the name..." He trailed off.

"What exactly is your name miss. You look familiar." The butler said. I looked over at his master.

"Please learn to control him." I said, grabbed Grell by his hair and walked away.

_April 17th, 1894, Somewhere in England_

I was reading quietly on my bed when there the door was kicked open. It was Grell.

"Come on. Where going on a mission." He said. He seemed oddly happy.

"Where?" I asked closing the book.

"Phantomhive Manor."

"And the mission?"

"We have a day off. We're going to have fun."

"I think I'll pass."

"Please Willa. I want to go see Bassy and you're the only one who let's me play." I sighed.

"Fine. Lets go."

Minutes later, we were standing outside of the Phantomhive Manor in disguise. A broken carriage was placed down the road. My long hair was short, straight and blond. On top of that, I was dressed in a soft blue dress, corset and everything. Grell's hair was light brown, almost blonde and very short, making him look more masculine. He was dressed in dark green. He knocked on the door. The butler from a few days ago answered the door. Before he could say anything Grell began the 'story'.

"I'm sorry to bother you but our carriage broke and I was wondering if I could use your telephone to call the estate." The butler looked over us before nodding.

"Come in. May I get the two of you anything?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I would hate to be a bother. I already feel as if I'm imposing by using your telephone."

"Nonsense. If you need anything be sure to tell me." He bowed before me, took my hand and kissed the knuckles. I wiggled my hand free and ducked behind Grell. The butler chuckled.

"I'm sorry about my sister, she's very shy." I nodded. He left us at the phone. I dialed the number before handing the phone over to Grell.

"Yes. The carriage broke. Come fetch us..." Grell had continued to talk into the phone while I zoned out and listened to the voices of the house. I pinpointed on one conversation.

"If you did anything else, it would have ruined the Phantomhive name. It will probably take them a while before they can get a carriage here. Once they're off the phone please send them here. I'd like to speak with them."

"Very well Master. You should know that the girl isn't very social."

"It sounds like they're done." I snapped out of it right before the butler came into view.

"My master would like to speak with you in his study. Please follow me." The two of us followed. I was amazed at the houses interior. It was beautiful and much more roomy then where I live.

"Enjoying the decor, Miss?" The butler asked.

"Yes. This is a very beautiful manor. It's not even close to what I'm used to."

"Is that so? You seem like your very high ranking."

"We are," Grell stated, "this is just bigger and more secluded then ours." I nodded.

We had reached the study and Sebastian closed the door after us. Grell and I made our way to the chairs in front of the desk. The boy stood and greated us.

"I'm sorry about your carriage. Welcome to my manor, I'm Earl Ciel Phantomhive." I curtsied.

"I'm sorry for intruding. I'm Lady Kenna Moore, this is my brother Lord Clide Moore."

"Moore? I've never heard of that name before."

"We're a new family to England. Our predecessors were from Northern Italy." He nodded.

"Please sit down." He said. Grell and I followed suit.

"Oh darling sister, I'm sorry to say but I can't keep up the act much longer. This short and ugly colored hair is upsetting me." I shrugged then looked to the Earl.

"Sorry. He was bored and I was merely curious." He seamed rather confused. Grell pulled out a comb and ran it through his hair. It grew back to it's usual length and went back to red. He handed me the comb. I did the same and everything returned to normal. I pulled on my cloak and my usual outfit returned.

"That's quite an interesting trick Miss Willa." The butler said from behind. Grell pounced. The Earl leaned on the desk, his hands intertwined and his chin was resting on them.

"You said that you were curious. About what exactly?"

"I was always told that demons only thought of themselves. How did a demon end up contracting another?" I asked leaning back in my chair.

"I've told you the story once before Willamina. You've just forgotten." My eyes widened in shock.

"I've never gone by my full birth name. How do you know it?" He smirked. He walked over to a book shelf on the other side of the room, pulled out an album and walked towards me. It was open to a specific page. All full of pictures of me and the Earl.

"Do you not remember anything from before you were a Shinigami?"

"I was born into the race, I wasn't added." He scoffed.

"That's what they've told you?" He looked me over. "They wiped your memories. Do you remember anything? Milo? Your mother? Your time here? Your death?" I shook my head at each question. He walked back over to his desk and began rifling through draws. He pulled out an hand mirror.

"Come with me."

**Ciel:**

I lead her to the closest bathroom.

"Stand with your back to the mirror, raise the smaller one until you can see your back in the mirror. Understood?" She seemed confused as to why she was doing this but did so anyway.

"What am I supposed-" she spotted it. "How have I never seen this before? How has no one ever told asked me about it?"

"Only the demon and it's mate can see it."

"You mated me?" She shrieked.

"We've been mated since you were fifteen. You had a life before being a Shinigami." She looked like she was about to cry.

"Why can't I remember it then?" Her sadness changed to anger as she asked me the question.

"Two years ago, you were killed trying to protect Milo, your younger brother, and I. At the time my 'demonic powers' were stolen and you were forced to kill one of us. Instead of shooting anyone, you dropped the gun. Our kidnapper shot you and you bled to death. I couldn't do anything." I watched her face closely as I told her this.

"I don't believe you. I have memories that date back from before two years ago. People don't just wake up with new memories. People don't just forget their lives and the ones they love most! I think your just a demon who wants to have a snack!"

"Then explain the mark. Demons can't just go around placing them on anyone they like. They show up once you come in contact with them." She paled in realization.

"I'm a demons mate. My memories were taken from me. I had a family, and loved ones...it was all taken from me." She mumbled.

"GRELL." She called. The Shinigami soon was in the bathroom with the two of us.

"Is it true? Did I die two years ago?" The Shinigami's eyes widened.

"They said that you'd never remember." She stood there.

"Please inform management that I know and that I won't be returning." She handed him her death scythe and glasses before turning towards me. "I want to get my memories back. Would you be able to help me?" I nodded.

"Grell. Also have management send my things here." He nodded before disappearing. I walked her out of the bathroom and to her old room.

"Does this look familiar?" I asked. She nodded.

"This is exactly like my childhood bedroom..." Her hands were shaking. "Thank you, Earl Ciel. Thank you for telling me the truth."

"You don't need to be formal." She shot me a questioning glance. "In your past life, or whatever you want to call it, we were betrothed." This shocked her.

"You mentioned I had a brother?" I nodded. "Can you tell me about him? I don't want him to think I don't remember him." She kicked her shoes off and curled up on the bed. She patted the spot next to her. I walked over and sat next to her. I spent hours filling her in on her past, including her time with me and before.

"Ciel?"

"Yes?"

"Can you stay with me for a while?" She curled up next to me before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>an: this is my absolute favorite chapter. as of now I will be updating on Sundays because I now work on Saturdays. I also dont know how much time i'll have to write because of both school and work. Also, double update today. Why?, you ask. ITS CIELS BIRTHDAY. THE LITTLE SHIT IS NOW A YEAR OLDER! **


	19. XVIII:Winter Wonderland - Pt1

**a/n:this is going to be a three or four part plot but to make the first part on a happier note. the plan I have is that it will get very dark very quickly. once again, its the calm before the storm. On another note, im sorry for the late update. Between work,christmas shopping and visisting my aunt in the hospital, i didnt have much time. ****enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Camille:<strong>

_Winter Break 2014, Weston College, England_  
>The five of us were sitting in the Purple Houses' vacant lounge, marathoning Disney movies? Why you ask? After three hours of debating what movie to watch (this was mostly between Ciel, Milo and Willa. Sebastian and I didn't really care), I just picked up the first DVD I saw and popped it in. Turns out the movie was <span>Beauty and the Beast<span>. This got the three of them to shut up. While Willa and I sang along, the other three played a drinking game. The movie lineup followed suit; Tarzan, Frozen, Mulan, The Princess and The Frog, Tangled and lastly Hercules. It was around four in the morning when we began the last movie. The three demons were shitfaced and sang along poorly.  
>Believe it or not, Sebastian was the first one 'out' in the drinking game. Who knew that an extremely old demon would be such a light weight. Ciel had somehow won. I was laying on the floor next to Willa when halfway through she bolted up and ran downstairs, only to appear a moment later with what looked like a pint of ice cream. She then curled up next to Ciel on the couch and hid under a blanket. For behind me I could hear the two of them making out. I turned around.<br>"Really?" I asked. It turned out it was just Ciel nibbling(?) on her neck. She looked at me.  
>"He's trying to get me to give him the Gelato." She responded.<br>"Give him the Gelato."  
>"You should listen to her." Ciel said.<br>"Hell no. I'm not giving it to you."  
>"What flavor is it?" I asked.<br>"Hazelnut." She responded, eating another bite. "Want some?" She asked me. I nodded. She scooted off the couch and passed me the spoon.  
>"Are you kidding me?" Ciel slurred. The two of us giggled and continued to watch the movie.<br>"Ciel darling, I love you but I wont share this with you."  
>"Yeah Ciel darling." I teased.<br>"You should know that the Gelato has rum in it." Milo said. Willa shrugged and continued to eat.  
>"That's why it tastes good." She said. The container was soon finished and Willa returned to where she was sitting with Ciel. The movie ended not soon after and none of us wanted to watch another movie.<br>"I'm tired..." Willa said from behind me.  
>"Can I crash here?" I asked. She nodded and got up.<br>"Come on. The dorm is completely empty so theirs lots of empty beds. I have a spare set of pajamas that you can use too." All of us followed her to her dorm room. The room was big and had three beds in it. She pointed to the bed with the black sheets. "Camille you can take Eric's bed. I don't think he'd mind." She dug through her draws and tossed me some clothes.  
>"The bathroom is to you're left. Milo, Sebastian...I don't know if you sleep or not but you'd either need to share a bed or one of you would have to share with Camille if you want to sleep." I changed quickly and walked back out. Willa took my spot in the bathroom and I curled up on the bed.<br>I woke the next morning to the sound of a piano playing. I followed the sound and found Sebastian sitting at a grand piano playing. I leaned against the door frame and listened to him play. I couldn't place the song but it was beautiful. Once the song ended I spoke up.  
>"I didn't know you could play." I said. The demon jumped.<br>"It's something to pass the time." He answered. Milo soon entered the room.  
>"I wouldn't go back up there." He said. Sebastian nodded and I looked confused.<br>"Are they arguing again?"  
>"Sure...arguing." Milo said.<p>

By noon, everyone was still lounging in their pajamas. Ciel and Willa were on the couch playing trivia crack on their tablets. Sebastian, Milo and I were playing Left 4 Dead 2 on the x-box. As you can tell it's been a very eventful day.  
>"Po or Pn," Willa mumbled.<br>"What's the question?" Ciel asked.  
>"Symbol for polonium... Got it! Hahahaha! I've won! I've beaten the mighty Earl at his own game." She called.<br>"I allowed you to win." he scoffed.  
>"Like hell you did." The three of us had finished the game after hours of playing. Milo got up, walked to the couch and sat on his sister who was now laying on her stomach taking up the entire couch. She had also managed to kick Ciel off said couch.<br>"What do you want Milo?"  
>"I'm bored. Also you still haven't explained why were here and not at the manor. We're always at the manor for Christmas."<br>"The string of murders starts on Christmas Eve, brother of mine. Now get off my back. I was trying to crack it but you did that for me."  
>"Camille. Do you have the remote?" Milo asked.<br>"Yep."  
>"Please find something good to watch."<br>"I'm not your maid. Do it yourself." I tossed him the remote which he caught effortlessly. He flipped through the channels and ended up putting Sherlock on.  
>"Ah. A Scandal in Belgravia." Willa said.<br>"Do you know all the episodes by heart?" I asked.  
>"Don't even get her started." Ciel said.<br>"You're the one who got me hooked in the first place." She responded.  
>"It was a good idea in the beginning." He mumbled.<br>"Yeah but who else in the manor was literate? You had no choice what so ever." He rolled his eye.  
>"Did you know Irene Adler was originally an opera singer from New Jersey? She's more fun as a dominatrix though."<br>"Are you implying something Willa?" Sebastian asked.  
>"Yes Sebastian. You've figured it out, my deepest darkest secret is that I'm into some kinky shit. Deep down I'm a masochist and have wet dreams about the BBC version of Irene Adler." She rolled her eyes.<br>"You'd make an amazing demon if you did."  
>"Not all demons." Ciel mumbled.<br>"Yes all demons." Milo countered.  
>"2 out of 3 demons." Willa added.<p> 


	20. XIX:This Love

**Willamina:**

I woke up feeling warmer then usual. It was a comfortable warmth though. One that lulled you back to sleep. After what felt like minutes of deciding between going back to sleep or to get up, I opened my eyes. Turns out that last night I had clung to a sleeping demon and he had clung back. I always thought they didn't sleep. I shrugged it off. His grip was tight, as if he never wanted to let me go. The grip was also something I couldn't get out of. Since I was very comfortable and didn't have a job to do, I fell back asleep.

After what felt like minutes, but was actually hours, I had woken up once more. Except this time I was free from Ciel's clutches and snuck off to bathe. I bathed quickly and dressed surprisingly quickly. I had to dress for this decade which was a painful process. I really loathed the clothing of this period. They were nice and elegant on the outside but extremely painful. The dress was beautiful. It was a very basic design and was a deep fuchsia color. The top was tight and strapless while the bottom bellowed out from the waist in elegant ruffles. Jewelry and a black fur shawl was left out for me to use. I then soon left the room and wondered around. I had no idea where I was heading. I had somehow found my way to the dinning hall. Ciel was seated at the head of the table with a child sitting to his left. The boy looked to be around the age of nine or ten. He had brown hair and piercing green eyes with tanned skin. After observing the area, I waltzed over to the seat to Ciel's right.

"I see you've slept well." Ciel stated, never taking his eyes off the newspaper. Sebastian placed a plate in front of me and pored me some tea.

"Yes, thank you for allowing me to stay here." He eyed me from behind the paper then looked at the child. He sighed.

"Milo. I believe your sister had taught you to be courteous to guests." Ciel huffed. The child, Milo, had looked up at Ciel then his eyes drifted slowly to me. His eyes were filled of wonder. There are many different types of wonder. The first one that showed was 'I wonder who the guest is,' which then turned to 'why does she look so familiar'. The next emotion that played across his face was a mixture of happiness and wonder. The latter emotion was pushed aside as he sprinted around the table to hug me. The hug was warm and welcoming. It was full of joy, sadness, love and many other feelings that I was too happy to notice. I of course, hugged him back. Sometime during the reunion, Ciel had left the room and Sebastian had cleared the table of everything except the tea and some blueberry scones. The two of us sat quietly at first. I could tell that he had many things to tell me and many questions to ask. He stumbled over the words he wanted to say, where he wanted to begin. I slowly stirred my tea as I waited for him to begin.

"The last time I saw you...you were shot and died shortly after. Ciel and I were a wreck after that." He stated.

"I'm sorry. Ciel filled me in on what happened."

"What do you mean 'filled you in'?" I looked up at him. He was pretty smart for a ten year old.

"After I passed away, I was...revived. All my memories as Willamina were gone. They were replaced with fake memories..." I trailed off and began to twist the ring that was on my finger.

"So you don't remember me? Ciel? Sebastain? Mey Rin? Bard? Finny? Tanaka? Lau? Ran Mao? The Undertaker?" I shook my head at all, except the Undertaker. With him being a legendary and wanted Shinigami and all. He looked heartbroken.

"Ciel is helping me remember. I asked him many questions, mostly about you. I wanted to know what the brother I had forgotten was like. I do really want to remember but its going to take a while." I took his hands in mine and looked him in the eye."If you give me time, I will have the memories back. I cannot promise you that I will be exactly like the sister you had before. Not only have I grown up but I've seen a lot of terrifying things in the past two years that I've been gone." The boy nodded.

"I want to help too! What can I do?" I laughed at his excitement and hugged him.

"What you're doing now is perfect. Maybe new memories will help bring back the ones that were lost." He nodded. We continued to chat for a little while longer before Sebastian had to take him away for lesson.

"Miss Willa. The Young Master would like to see you in his office. Do you have any idea as to when Grell will be dropping off your possessions?" I shrugged.

"A Lady is not supposed to shrug Miss Willa." I glared at him and walked away.

"Stupid demon. He should know better then to mess with me. I've killed more of his kind then any other of my kind." I mumbled to myself as I made my way to Ciel's study. I opened the door, starting my mate. I inwardly cringed.

"Hasn't anyone taught you to knock." I snorted.

"I had an all access granted pass at head quarters. I don't knock." I sat down in the chair across from his desk.

"Do you have any ideas yet?" I asked.

"The most common method for removing memories is to take them from the mind and place them in a material object that the person had a very strong connection with. Once your possessions get here, we can find some things from your 'past life' and try." I nodded.

"Is there anything else you wanted?"

"Yes. By any chance have you had a silver ring with a deep blue stone on the top?"

"Describe it more." He slipped off his ring that rested on his left ring finger.

"Its the female version of this. Its also thinner and not as bulky." I shook my head. The demon smirked.

"What's so important about the ring?"

"It was your engagement ring and it's a strong possibility that it's the object in question."

"I've never seen that ring in my life. How will we be able to find it?"

"Have some faith in me Willa. You always have." I turned and left the study.

**Ciel:**

Hours passed until I saw her again. Her presence was like a drug. I was easily the addict who stopped then was reintroduced to the drug. I was itching for another fix. I quickly found her in the library. She was curled up in a chair. Sleeping soundly. The door closed with a bang and she jumped up. She moved quickly into a fighting stance and had a dagger up and at the ready. Once she saw it was me she relaxed.

"Dammit Ciel. You scared me." I flashed her the smirk that I know drove her crazy. Well, it worked on the old her. This Willa was colder and I understood why. Hopefully she'll warm up to everything soon.

"I was wondering if you'd like to play a game of chess."

"I've never played."

"I'll teach you. The board is in my study." I turned and walked out the door with my drug following right on my heels.

The two of us had spent hours playing chess and drinking citrus chamomile tea **(a/n: it tastes like frutty pebbles)**. The two of us were equally matched in the game. We sat their in silence. The only noise being that of the tea cups and the chess pieces.

"Checkmate." I said. She smiled and moved her knight.

"Checkmate. You have no other legal moves to make and don't pull any of the 'theirs no rules in real life' crap." This took me by surprise.

"What'd you just say?"

"Checkmate."

"No. After that."

"No legal moves."

"The last thing you said."

"Not dealing with 'no rules in real life' crap."

"Why? Ciel you're freaking me out. What's going on?"

"You're remembering."


	21. XX:Winter Wonderland-Pt 2

**Willamina:**

_Christmas Eve, 2014, Weston College_

The days of winter break seemed to drag on. Everyone would spend the days lazily curled up by the fire or in front of the TV. Unlike the others I knew when the fun would begin. I had something to count down too. And the countdown ended today. I was instructed the let things go as planned as the fist death happened. I sat by the window, smuggled in blankets and watched it happened. Me being lazy and all, I was able to reap the soul from there. It was a quick and boring death to a slow and boring life. I watched the cinematic record over and over again as the ambulance took the body away. Camille and the three idiots came to the window to see what happened.

"So it's begun?" A demonic smile played across my lips as I took a sip of my hot chocolate.

"The game is on."

"How'd he die?" Camille asked.

"Some guy ran up behind him, grabbed him and shoved a seringe full of botulinum into his veins. The police aren't going to find anything and rule it off as a heart attack or a seisure." Seeing how I haven't told the four of them how the victims were killed before, it was pretty interesting to see how they'd react. Well,I was hopping that it'd be interesting. I forgot I was working with seasoned professionals.

"When's the next death scheduled?" Ciel asked. I glanced out the window before getting up.

"Soon. Come on, we need to get downstairs and make it look like we were watching a movie and not someone die. The cops should be coming around soon for witnesses. There's also the fact that I can still smell the botulinum and it's making me nausious." The four nodded and followed me. Camille grabbed a movie and skipped to halfway through it. Ciel and I curled up all the way in the back and in the blanket I had brought down. For some reason I was very quiet today. I sat reviewing the cinematic record once more. Some thing was off and it was bothering me. I kept this up until I felt someone shaking me.

"Willa?" He asked. "I'm sorry officer, she gets like this a lot." I snapped out of it and faced the one talking. It was Ciel.

"Humm? What's going on?"

"The cops are here looking for witnesses to what happened to-"

"Kyros Monet." A tall and rugged looking officer said. He extended his hand to me and his eyes trailed over my body. "I'm officer James Eeden, I'm the one in charge of the case." I didn't take his hand.

"Are you with the Yard?" Ciel asked while frowning.

"Yes I am." He said with a smile. Ciel flashed him one of his hellish smirks in return.

"Then you should know who I am and know that you have no right to question my wife or I."

"Who exactly might you be?"

"Earl Ciel Phantomhive." The man backed away from the two of us and bowed down.

"I'm so sorry sir. I had no idea that it was you I was addressing."

"That's fine. Report any information you get to me. I'm here on strict orders from the Queen herself. Now leave." The officer scurried away with his tail between his legs. I giggled and pecked Ciel on his cheek.

"My hero." I teased and rolled my eyes.

"He was undressing you with his eyes. What else was I supposed to do?"

"I'd rather you ate his soul. He irks me."

"If you had it your way, everyone besides Milo and I would be dead." I nodded.

"I blame you." He gave me a look and I began to explain. "What I mean is that all I need is you and no one else. They're too bothersome." He chuckled and I gave him another quick peck, this time on the lips. "It's been a while since you pulled the wife card."

"Well seekng how we haven't been remarried for this time, I cant."

"He's going to go look it up now."

"Its on record but not since the late eighties, early nineties. I dont really remember."

"They tend to blend together over the years."

"So when exactly is the next death going to happen?" I looked at my watch.

"Double homicide in ten minutes."

"Who is it this time?"

"Aureile and Sasho."

"Do they die the same way as Kyros?"

"Same substance but different tactic."

"How so?"

"The killer put the drug into a condom. There could be a worse way to go." He laughed.

"Wait, you said Aureile?" I nodded. "From blue house?"

"Yep. Sashos from purple, Kyros is from green and Min from red."

"Aureile's the house perfect."

"That wasn't in the file. I only knew that Sasho was because I'm in the same house."

"The connection can't be as simple as that."

"We'll have to find out." I threw the blanket off and ran upstairs to find Milo and Camille.

* * *

><p><strong>an: sorry for the shot chapter. I haven't been writting much for this story, I can write so much for other story's but I can't get from point a to point b at the moment. I fear that I'm going to have to go on hiatus soon and there's only six chapters left to write but I have the epilogue and up to chapter 23 written. I'm having problems. **


	22. XXI: The Deal

**Ciel:**

_April 19th, 1894_

I had forgotten how nice it was to have her around. Once again, we had shared a bed. So here I am. Curled up in my own bed, which hasn't been used in a while, with Willa clinging to me while I twirled her hair in my fingers. I had learned a while ago to never wake her up, just to play with her hair until she came to. She has, on more then one occasion, punched Sebastian in the face. It was quite enetertaining. Too bad she doesnt remember it. I sighed.

After another twenty minutes of doing absolutely nothing, I wiggled out of her grasp. Once free of her and off of the bed, I looked back to make sure that she wasn't disturbed in the process. She had rolled over and wrapped herself around on of the many pillows on my bed (she claimed that she needed ten soft pillows on the bed. Ten was the minimum). I stalked out of the bed chamber and into the bath. I moved quickly and quietly. Sebastian had laid out everything needed, even clothing for afterwards.

Twenty minutes later I was dressed and about to head to my study when there was a knock on the door. Sebastian entered, not once disterbing the slumbering girl.

"Grell has dropped off Miss Willa's things. I have looked through them and didn't find the ring." Draped across the butlers arm was a deep emerald silk dress. In his hand was a small jewelry box, a small double circled box, a tall plastic bottle with a clear liquid in it and a pair of heels. He placed them at the foot of the bed and walked over to where she was sleeping. He gently shook her shoulder.

"Miss Willa. It is time to get up." She groaned slightly and curled up into herself more.

"Fuck off Knox. No one likes you." She mumbled. Sebastian chuckled.

"I don't known who Knox is but I'm Sebastin." No response. "The Phantomhive butler."

"Fuck off Sebastian." It was my turn to chuckle.

"Do you not remember what happened last time you woke her?" I questioned.

"Miss Willa. You really do need to get up. You have a job to do." She rolled onto her stomach and shoved her face into the pillow.

"Ughhhhhh." She said into the pillow. The dress at the end of the bed began to vibrate and play music.

"If I was a Rich Girl

Na [x15]

See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end

Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

Think what that money could bring

I'd buy everything

Clean out Vivienne Westwood

In my Galliano gown

No, wouldn't just have one hood

A Hollywood mansion if I could

Please book me first class to my fancy house in London town

All the riches baby, won't mean anything

All the riches baby, bring what your love can bring

All the riches baby, won't mean anything

Don't need no other baby

Your lovin' is better than gold and I know"

She got up and dug around in the dress and pulled out a rectangular piece of white metal that was surrounded in a clear, sea green rubber. She pressed the glass screen and began to talk into it.

"Its not even noon Grell. What do you want." She said groggily. Turns out the metal was some kind of portable telephone.

"Okay? You could have just harrased Sebastian until he listened to you." She paused. "I was sleeping you ass." She pressed another button and the call ended.

"What exactly is that contraption?" Sebastian asked before I could.

"Its a smart phone." She responded giving us a 'are you kidding me' look.

"Wait. Wrong time period. Just ignore it."

"What was it playing?" I asked.

"If I was a rich girl by Gwen Stafani. Against. Wrong time period. Just ignore it." The two of us nodded.

"Please dress and meet me in my study." I turned and exited my room. Sebastian followed.

**Willamina: **

I dressed quickly. The dress that was laid out was a deep emerald green that was off the shoulders and very tight at the chest. Around the hips it billowed out beautifully. The shoes were black six inch strappy open toes pumps that ended a little above the ankle. Black wrist length gloves and a silver neckless with a large sapphire pendent were supplied as accessories. I put some Velcro rollers into my hair for the beachy waves with little volume look. I threw my phone into the deep and hidden pockets, along with a dagger and a smaller version of my death scythe. When did I get this back? It took me a minute to remember that Grell had dropped off my things. I check my other pocket and there was a letter.

_My darling daughter, _

_I'm so sorry that you needed to find out this way. I know that I am a wanted criminal, to both the Earl and the Shinigami, but I managed to snag this for you. Knowing you, you'd want to region your memories. I have exactly what you need to do so, seeing as how I was the one to take your memories in the first place. So I propose a deal. Work under both the Earl and the Shinigami and be my informant. _

_You have no idea how it pains me to do this to you, my precious daughter. Please remember that I do love you whole heartedly and I wouldn't do this unless I had too. Once you have your answer, you know how to find me. Just make sure you get away from the Earl and his Butler. _

_With much love, The Undertaker _

I signed and pushed the letter back into the pocket. By now I had arrived to my lovers study. I pushed open the door and found the two demons behind the desk, Ciel in the chair and Sebastian to his left pouring tea. I took my usual seat across from him a and Sebastian poured me a cup of tea.

"I had talked to Grell this morning and he claims to have never seen your engagement ring. Not sine they unburied you at least." Sebastian spoke.

"I know." This shocked the two.

"How exactly." Ciel asked, by now he was leaning forward and had his head resting on his entwined hands.

"I received a letter from my father. I am meeting him sometime soon to get the ring back." He nodded and sipped his tea.

"Please inform me on when were going to receive it."

"I'm going alone."

"That's out of the question."

"Its either I go alone or I don't get the ring. Oh, and also, the deal I made with him is that I would go back to working for the Shinigami."

"That's out of the question." He repeated.

"I want my memories back. I'm taking the deal."

"No."

"You have absolutely no control over me. I am a free woman and I can do whatever I like."

"You are my mate and you will do as I say."

"Make me." The two of us were now nose and nose and leaning against the desk.

"Don't try me woman." He snarled.

"I still have free will and until that is taken away from me, I wont bow down to anyone. Especially my mate." I stomped my foot, turned around and headed to the door. I opened it then stopped.

"Once you get you're head out of your ass, come and find me. We'll discuss the plan then." I walked at a comfortable pace through the manor and out to the gardens. I wondered around for a bit until I found a small and empty clearing. I plopped down in the middle and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and attempted to cool off. I sat there for who knows how long, undisturbed by the chaos that was the Phantomhive Manor. It wasn't until a jacket was draped across my shoulders that I realized the time. Ciel was standing in front of me, his hand extended.

"Come. You'll catch a cold." I took the hand and we walked back to the manor, arm and arm. We walked in complete silence. Its a good thing that he showed up because I wouldn't have been able to find my way back.

"I'm guessing you've decided to allow me to go." I said calmly.

"Yes and I'd like to apologize. One of the first things I learned about you was that you were sweet until someone aggravated you. Theirs a saying 'your bark is worse then your bite'. That is completely true for you. You psychological mess with them without getting your hands dirty. I later found out that you value free will above all else. I was and still am, so used to controlling everything that I'm not used to having someone tell me no or go against me at all." A smile played across his lips as he thought of the memory. "We had just meet and it was on my birthday no less that you slapped me because I ordered you to tell me what the surprise was. I never commanded you to do anything like that ever again. Until now that is. I'm deeply sorry." I smiled up at him. To think that even in heels, he was taller then me.

"Thank you. I hope to know this memory from my own view soon. It sounds like an entertaining moment."

"It was."

"You said it happened on your birthday. What did I get you?"

"A new chess set and you took me to see my parents grave." I nodded. On my first night here, I had asked Ciel many questions about him and Milo. I hugged his arm tighter and pulled his coat tighter around my shoulders. He glanced down at me and smirked.

"I know how much you dislike the cold. If I had known that you were outside, I would have been out earlier."

"You don't have to baby me, Ciel. I'm an adult."

"An adult who forgot to bring a coat." I rolled my eyes. We stopped walking once we reached my door.

"I'm going to warm up and get the dirt off me. Meet me back here in a half an hour. We'll discuss the plan then."

Ciel and I were sitting on my bed with the sheets on the floor. The douvet wrapped around my shoulders.

"First off, who exactly is your father." He asked.

"I swore to him that I would never say."

"I cannot help you if I don't know what you're going up against."

"I know and that's all that matters. Here's my idea: I take my phone with me and if I need you, I'll call you."

"No. I'll be withing earshot-"

"No. Ciel if you show up my father will kill you. Which will kill me too."

"He won't lay a finger no me."

"He's wanted to kill you for years. I don't want to lead you too him." I dropped my gaze to my hands as I thought of father killing my Ciel. I didn't want that.

"I'm going."

"No."

"Willamina Sage Kelly, it is my duty to protect you-"

"Ciel Phantomhive. This is the first time since my mother died that I have truly been happy. I'm were I belong. I'm with my family and my love. I'm not letting my father take either of them away. Understood?" He let out a sigh and nodded.

"We have the same view then. You said the meeting was confirmed for tomorrow?" I nodded. "Then we have time to kill until you go make the deal with your father."

"Thank you Ciel" I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around him (the douvet coming along too). He placed a kiss on my forehead and pulled me closer to him. He was very warm and comfortable. He eventually just pulled me onto his lap. Within moments I fell asleep in the warm embrace of the demon.

_April 20th, 1894, 3:25 pm, unknown park, London, England_

I sat on the bench facing the pond. As instructed. This morning I had gone to headquarters and too my job back. Also as instructed. At this moment in time I had the lower hand and to get the upper hand, I had to abide by fathers terms for now. The terms were very vague so i could do as I please with them. I was instructed to get my job back but he never said that I couldn't work from home. Or become head of a new department. Or be with Ciel as much as I possibly could, even if all we did was argue. I enjoyed his presence immensely. I sighed and glanced at my watch. He was late. I began to play with the phone that was hidden in the pocket of my cloak. I was debating on calling Ciel and heading home when a shadow fell over me.

"I'm sorry for your loss miss." The shadow said. I looked up to find my father standing before me. He looked as he usually does. Nothing had changed in the past two years. I stood up and hugged him. He hugged me tightly to his chest, like always.

"How are you, my Darling daughter?" He asked as he sat down. I took my place once more.

"I'm happy. How are you?"

"Exhausted. I don't want to run anymore my dear."

"Turn yourself in or just stay hidden."

"Yes but where's the fun in that? Besides, I now have you to keep me ahead of the Shinigami and your Earl."

"If I told Ciel who you were to me he wouldn't kill you."

"What makes you think that?"

"He doesn't wish to see me upset." This made him laugh.

"He's a demon my dear. On top of it the Earl is as heartless as it gets. He doesn't care about you. The whole 'mate' thing to begin with originated as a scham for demons to collect souls quicker." It was my turn to laugh.

"I'll decide that once I get my memories back. Which you, my own father who claims to love me more then anyone else, took."

"I did it to protect you. All the bad things in your life have happened because of him. Your mother would be alive if he did his job properly."

"Its my choice to make."

"I know but the parent sees more then the child. You'll learn that once you have children of your own." I laughed.

"Children whiyh who exactly? I'll be spending the rest of eternity with Ciel and from the stories I've heard, only a demon could live through the birth of a demon."

"Adoption."

"Ciel won't agree to it. Why are we eben discussing this? The longer you're out in public the easier you are to find. Give me the ring and head back into hidding."

"Alright then. Put the ring on once you arrive back at the manor. Make sure you're in a be for on a couch before you do. I'll send you a letter soon. I hope to see you soon my darling daughter." I blinked and he was gone. I sighed and pulled out my phone. I quickly dialed Ciel. After two rings he was in front of me.

"Did you get it?" He asked. I nodded slightly.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he tried to comfort me.

"I'm wondering if this is a trap. The ring could have fake memories." He pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"I've spent the past two days worrying about it. The only way to figure out is by trying. I'll be by your side the entire time." I sighed.

"Let's head back to the manor and get it over with." In one quick movement, Ciel had picked me up in his arms and began running. We were back home and in my room in minutes. He let me down but in stayed close to him. I grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the bed. I sat down and kicked my shoes off. He sat next to me silently.

"I'm going to put the ring on and some things going to happen. I'm most likely to blackout and wake up with my memories reinstated. I don't know how long it takes and I don't know if its a trap set by my father or not-"

"You'all be fine Willa."

"But what if im not?" I paused. "Ciel. If I try to kill you. Fight back. Find a way to restrain me and take my memories away. If it doesn't work, kill me. Understand?"

"Willa. You'll be fine. Besides, I'd never kill you." A soft skilled tugged across my lips. I burried my face in his chest and his arms wrapped around me.

"Ciel."

"Willa."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He placed a kiss on my forehead and I slipped on the ring.

**a/n: sorry this is late. I planned to finish writing the story over break but between the holidays, work, homework, missing the first few days of school because I got sick and then making up all the work for the classes hasn't given me time to write. I fear that I'm going to have to go on hiatus soon. On another note, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is one of my favorites. As I mentioned in the last chapter, I had written the epilouge and let me tell you - its a great way to end the story. I did plan on making it all heart wrenching but then I picked up Anna and the French Kiss. The book filed me with such happiness and warmth that I made it happy. Now I just need to fill the gaps between the last two or three chapters that I was working on. **


End file.
